Let's Run Away Instead
by Faerex
Summary: Hitomi has the power to save Gaea. Van is a king fighting for his country. One thing links them together: they both HATE that knight Allen Schzaer. What do they do when Allen pursues the lovely Hitomi? Simple, they run away and leave him in the hands of t
1. Knightly Worries

Chapter One  
Knightly Worries  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki could barely restrain herself from throwing the contents of her cup over a certain princess and Knight of Caeli. Under the table her fists were clenched together and she could barely retain a mask of calm. Just who did Millerna and Allen think they were? A handmaiden! How dare they!  
Feeling somebody watching her, she looked up to see Merle smirking at her. Hitomi narrowed her eyes at the cat girl and turned her head away only to find the gaze of Princess Eries upon her. The icy blue eyes of Eries seemed to pierce right into Hitomi, searching inside her. The princess' face had no expression upon it and Hitomi could only guess that she was being judged.  
Okay, this is very freaky, Hitomi thought nervously. Why is she looking at me like that?  
Eries smiled suddenly, startling the Mystic Moon girl. She turned her head towards Van who was standing by the windows lost in thought. Very subtly the princess turned back to Hitomi and tilted her head towards Van.  
Hitomi got the hint.  
"Excuse me," Hitomi stood up and dropped a small curtsey to the princesses and the king. She could feel their gazes on her back as she walked away.  
"HSSSS! Where's she going? She better not go anywhere near Lord Van!" Merle hissed from the table. Stupid cat girl, Hitomi thought.  
"So Allen, just how did you meet that handmaiden anyway?"  
Hitomi wanted very much to turn round and say something rude to the young princess but thought it prudent to ignore her. She stood beside Van and touched his arm lightly. There came a hiss from the table as she did this.  
"Van?"  
The Prince of Fanelia stirred and looked at his companion in surprise. "Hitomi! Is something wrong?"  
Hitomi shook her head slightly. "Princess Eries seemed to want me to come over here."  
"Oh, I see." Van turned to look back out the window, not attempting at any conversation. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them. Hitomi tugged at the reminiscence of her dress, trying to express her thoughts.  
"Actually, there is something I wanted to say," Hitomi said quietly, not meeting his eye. She did not realise that her hand was still on his arm.  
Van looked up at her in interest. "Oh? What is that?"  
"Van.I." Hitomi tried to find the right words. "Van, I think we should leave Austuria at once," she blurted out.  
The king looked slightly surprised and Hitomi could have sworn there was disappointment in his eyes.  
"Why do you want to leave?" Van asked gently.  
"I can't really explain it," Hitomi replied, struggling for words again. "It just feels so uncomfortable with Zaibach knowing that we're here. They could do anything to us. And.I feel that something bad is going to happen."  
Van looked at her sharply. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive," Hitomi confirmed, nodding. "I have a strong feeling that it would be wiser to leave here."  
Van looked thoughtful. "We'll, you were right about the attack on Allen's castle and you managed to find the floating fortress. And.I trust you are right. But how exactly are we meant to leave here without being noticed?"  
Hitomi looked towards the dining table and noticed that Princess Eries had long ago excused herself.  
"I think that somebody has already planned that. Come on, come with me." Van took her arm, allowing himself to be lead to this somebody. It looked as though he was to take no part in the planning this time.  
  
Allen Schzar watched as Van and Hitomi left the dining hall arm in arm. There seemed to be something important going on between the two of them. They both looked very sincere and serious. What could it be? Then it hit him: Van wanted Hitomi. It was obvious that Van was trying to win Hitomi's affection. This was bad news for the Knight of Caeli. He had never lost a girl to another guy before. Wow, this was definitely serious. He had to do something before he lost Hitomi to Van. "Allen dear, are you listening?" Princess Millerna looked at Allen, looking slightly irritated. "I'm sorry Your Highness, do carry on." Allen took a sip of his wine, trying to compose himself. It looked as though he would have to wait till he could deal with Van and his Hitomi. "I was just asking," the princess babbled on, not noticing Allen's discomposure. "Where on Gaea did you meet that handmaiden? And whom exactly does she work for? I didn't quite understand earlier."  
"Van."  
"Allen."  
Gaddes and Merle looked at each other, Merle looking very annoyed. Van belonged to HER only. She wasn't going to share.  
"She works for Van," Gaddes said finally. "She arrived with Van at Allen's castle."  
"HMPH!" Merle looked away, sulking. She knew that she could not deny that otherwise Hitomi's cover would be blown and Zaibach would be hot on Van's trail. Damn Gaddes!  
Millerna watched the cat girl in fascination. She wondered why Merle was so jealous of a handmaiden.Oh well; she would just have to question Hitomi later. She had other things to attend to.  
"So Allen, how long are you going to stay here this time?" Millerna asked, leaning towards the knight, smiling brightly. "There are so many things we have to do!" 


	2. Scheming

Chapter Two  
  
Scheming  
  
Of all the people in Asturia, Van would never have guessed Princess Eries Aston would be the one most willing to betray her country. Of course he was surprised, but even more so he was pleased. Princess Eries would be of great use to them.  
"You, Hitomi and Merle should flee Asturia tonight," Princess Eries was saying. "The sooner the better."  
Hitomi nodded in agreement. "We have to be careful though, I have a feeling that the red eyed pyro guy might try to attack us. We have to plan carefully where the Escaflowne goes."  
"But how am I suppose to get past the guards with the Escaflowne?" Van protested. "Escaflowne sure is strong but it isn't exactly petite."  
A secretive smile played on Princess Eries' face. "Oh, I'll take care of that." Don't worry about that." Van and Hitomi stared at the princess suspiciously.  
"Just what exactly are you planning to do?" Hitomi enquired curiously, leaning forward.  
The princess tapped her nose knowingly. "Only time will tell,"  
"Where will we go?" Van asked.  
"Not Freid, that's for sure." Eries answered. "Zaibach has plans for Fried but I will take care of them there. But if Allen tried to follow you I will tell him that you headed for Freid. He may be an extra burden for you."  
Van looked baffled. "Why would he want to follow us?" he asked.  
"He just will, I know it," Eries replied, her eyes straying to Hitomi. Hitomi looked at her in mute horror. No way! Allen was after her?! Eries chuckled evilly. *Ah, Allen Schazaer, just wait till I meet you in Freid. I'll teach you for fooling around with Marlene AND Millerna. Though Chid is a pretty sweet kid*  
"Is it such a good idea to let Merle come at the same time as us? Three people are easier to track than two." Van asked. "People would get suspicious if they saw me, Hitomi and Merle, right? If it were me and Hitomi, people may assume we are just a married couple travelling about Gaea."  
Hitomi snorted. Married, yeah right! Who would believe she and Van were married.  
"I guess," Eries said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to get Merle in on the plot."  
"I'm already on the plot."  
Hitomi and Van started in surprise as the cat girl spoke. Hitomi glared at her.  
"WHAT are you doing here?" she demanded.  
Merle sniffed, licking her paw delicately. I was worried about Lord Van so I followed you up here."  
Van watched the exchange between the two girls. "So.what is Merle going to do?"  
The cat girl smiled up at him. "Don't worry Lord Van, I'll find you eventually. Besides, I'm a great actress. I'll fool those Zaibach guys!" Hitomi snickered. Merle, an actress? Come on! Merle glared at Hitomi viciously.  
"Ah hem," Eries coughed lightly. The two girls looked away sheepishly.  
The princess smiled at them knowingly. "Prince Van, you and Hitomi had better go and prepare yourselves, but be discreet. Meet me at the back of the palace at midnight."  
Van and Hitomi bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness,"  
Merle leapt at Van. "I'll miss you Lord Van!" she cried, squeezing the life out of him. Hitomi giggled. Van glared at her.  
"I'll miss you too Merle," he replied, patting her head lightly. "Well, are you going Hitomi?"  
"Hm? Oh yes, sorry. I'll go right now."  
Merle stuck out her tongue as Hitomi left the room. She didn't like the idea of Hitomi going off with Van ALONE, posing as a married couple. And it was Van's idea too.Hm, oh well. With Hitomi and Van gone, Merle could create a little bit of mischief. She happened to know that Allen liked Hitomi.  
Van knew what the cat girl was thinking. "Merle, don't try anything I wouldn't do. Just try to be.good. Okay?"  
Merle beamed. "Of course Lord Van! You know I will!"  
The prince gave her a disbelieving look as he left the room. He had a feeling that Merle was up to something. Oh well, he had better things to think about. Like how to get Escaflowne back.  
  
Hitomi, finished with her packing, wandered the palace, bored out of her mind. She just hoped that she didn't run into Princess Millerna. If she did, it would take all of her self-control not to strike the princess with her sword.  
Hitomi had found it in her room. It was hanging above the fireplace, a shiny masterpiece of gold and silver and oh so sharp. She just had to take it and try it out. Yeah so Hitomi had never used a sword in her life but back at home she had helped Yukari with some cheerleading routines involving a baton. So what if a baton was way smaller than a sword? It was close enough.  
A cool breeze hung in the air, telling Hitomi that she was nearly outside. She hadn't realised she had been going up to the tower. Perfect. She could practise out there.  
The instant she walked outside, Hitomi was greeted with the sound of swishing air. Blinking, she saw to her surprise that Van was practising with HIS sword. His face was set in concentration as he pictured an invisible target. He jabbed violently at the air, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It would be such a shame to disturb him.  
"I thought you were meant to be packing."  
"Van's head snapped up instantly. He turned and glared at Hitomi, putting hit sword away.  
"I could say the same for you," he replied, looking away.  
"I'm already packed," Hitomi informed him.  
Van looked very amused. "What, already? I thought it took hours for women to pack, so that's why Eries wanted to meet us at midnight. We could have been gone by now."  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed to slits. Or maybe she wanted to meet us at midnight when nearly everybody would be asleep," Hitomi replied sarcastically. Van winced. She had got him there.  
"So." Hitomi watched him adjust his gloves, as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Why are you fencing by yourself anyway?"  
"Because," Van said, "I am not going to lose to Schazaer again."  
"Good." Van stared at her in disbelief  
"Excuse me?" *I thought she liked Allen* Van watched her closely.  
"Someone needs to deflate his ego a bit. I mean, he thinks he's God's gift to women. Only someone blind would fall for him."  
Van blinked. "Whose God?"  
"Ah, never mind." Hitomi replied hastily. That was something she did not want to get into.  
Van just kept on staring at her. Then he started to laugh. "You know Hitomi, you're alright."  
Hitomi smiled. "Thanks. But van, you're never going to beat Allen if you fence on your own."  
She drew her sword slowly and pointed it at the prince.  
"How about it? I have unimaginably strong powers. Think you can take me on?"  
Van looked her straight in the eye, smirking. One hand went for his sword.  
"You're on." 


	3. Unsuspecting

* Warning: contains Allen bashing* (Does anyone actually like him anyway? Disclaimers: I do not own Escaflowne but I will steal it and use it to crush my enemies ^-^ This chapter: Millerna's a feminist? Whoever would've guessed?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Unsuspecting  
  
Allen hurried as quickly as possible towards the tower. Hitomi and van had been gone an awfully long time. He had searched everywhere for them but with no luck. The only place they could be was the tower. But just why they would be there.  
"Allen, oh Allen?"  
The Knight of Caeli flinched as he heard a familiar princess call his name. He turned gingerly, just as something small and blond collided into him.  
"Oh Allen, where were you?" Millerna scolded, tweaking his nose gently. "I was looking for you EVERYWHERE."  
"Uh," Allen tried to smile. "I am sorry Your Highness. I was searching for *my* Hitomi and Van." Allen glared as he pronounced the prince's name. Nobody took his girl and got away with it!"  
Millerna was frowning at him. "Did you hear that?" she loosened her hold on Allen, looking around curiously.  
"Hear what Your Highness?" Allen started to ask but then he heard it too, the sound of clanging metal. And it was coming from.  
"Up there." Millerna pointed to the stairwell leading to the outside tower. She and Allen made for the stairwell, rushing to see what was going on.  
"What in Gaea?" Allen stood at the top, mouth wide open in surprise.  
  
Van charged forth, bringing his sword down on the girl in front of him.  
CLANG!  
Damn, she had done it again. Hitomi had managed to block him again. No matter how many times he came at her, Hitomi always managed to stop him.  
  
She smiled up at him sweetly. She was going to give him one good work over. Schazaer wouldn't know what struck him!  
Seeing Hitomi's smile, Van grinned. He knew precisely what she was thinking. He was going to get Allen good! He raised his sword up in the air once again, bringing it down onto her blade. However, something got in the way.  
Van looked up, eyebrow raised at the red faced Knight of Caeli. "Yes? Is there something you want?"  
Hitomi put her sword in its sheath, frowning. "Hey, what did you go and do that for? We were fencing!"  
"Yes Allen, it was most entertaining."  
The three of them turned to look at Princess Millerna. She looked back at them innocently. "What?"  
Hitomi was in shock. Millerna was on their side? No, this had to be a dream.  
Van withdrew his blade, looking suspiciously at the knight. Allen glared at him, withdrawing his own blade.  
"It is not a woman's place to be fencing," Allen replied curtly, sheathing his sword. "Only men should retain the right of the sword. Women don't have the strength to wield a sword."  
Hitomi's eyes narrowed to slits. "I was just wielding a sword. I was strong enough to wield one."  
Millerna pushed her aside. "What did you just say?" she screeched, looking angrily at the knight. "Did you just imply that women are weak?"  
"Hitomi and Merle are definitely not weak," Van put in helpfully. The princess glared at him. "And Millerna too, she's very strong," he added hastily.  
"She's a woman." Allen said as if that settled the matter, unaware that he was digging his own hole.  
Millerna held her head high. "I happen to be a very skilled healer, for your information," she said, jabbing him sharply. "AND I am the champion of arm wrestling among the court. Also, I happen to be a very good horse rider and."  
"I happen to be on the track team," Hitomi butted in. "Not to mention I was sent to Gaea to save everyone because I happen to wield amazingly strong powers" she glared at Allen, daring him to say something.  
Allen looked at the two girls blankly. "So? You're girls."  
"Why you chauvinist pig!" Millerna shrieked, launching towards the knight.  
Hitomi was about to do the same but Van held her back.  
"Time to go," he whispered into her ear. She nodded. Right. She would just have to pay Allen back later. Oh well, it looked as though Millerna was doing a pretty good job.  
Van and Hitomi slipped down the stairwell unnoticed. As they went, the shrieks and cries of pain followed them. Van grinned as he heard them.  
See ya later Schazaer, he thought gleefully. That is, if there's anything left of you. 


	4. Finally Running Away

* Warning: contains Allen bashing* (Does anyone actually like him anyway? Disclaimers: I do not own Escaflowne but I will steal it and use it to crush my enemies ^-^ This chapter: Merle can be extremely annoying. Gaddes and Eries?! What a rebel princess, huh? Millerna IS actually okay, if you can believe that. Dilandau and the Dragonslayers rock, why, because they are secretly planning to kill Allen. Oh yeah and then there's V/H.eventually in the story sometime. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Finally Running Away  
  
"Is it midnight yet?" Van asked for the fifth time already.  
Hitomi sighed. "Oh quit complaining Van, she'll be here. There's only a minute or so to go anyway."  
Van glared at her. "I'm not complaining. I just don't like standing around doing nothing like Allen does all the time."  
"Hey, careful what you say, that guy's my boss."  
Hitomi and Van tensed at this new voice.  
Gaddes came out of his hiding place in the shadows, grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
"So, what are you two doing wandering out alone at this time of night. I expected as much from Allen, but you two."  
Van smirked. "Careful, that's your boss you're talking about."  
Gaddes shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time when I signed up for the job. Knights Caeli were suppose to be honourable. But as my luck turned out, I ended up with Allen."  
"I can totally relate," Hitomi told him, remembering how she had been transported from Fanelia to Allen's castle. She shuddered at the mere thought.  
"So, you two didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here?" Gaddes asked slyly.  
"Um," Hitomi looked down at her shoes.  
"Uh." Van tilted his head, thinking of an excuse. "We were going for a walk? Yeah, we were going for a midnight walk."  
"Yeah." Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Gaddes, I know that you know why we are really out her." Van sighed in relief.  
Gaddes grinned. "Yeah, Princess Eries was force to stay behind at the castle, to coax her dear sister off Allen. I think now she attempting to stop the flow of blood, Millerna refuses to do anything."  
Hitomi and Van grinned. "That's great!" Hitomi exclaimed. "So.you're in on the plot?" it was her turn to be sly.  
The second in command blushed. "Yeah well I, uh.come on, I'll take you to Escaflowne."  
"Gaddes, Gaddes." Hitomi chanted. "Courting a princess huh? I thought Eries disapproved, you know with the whole Marlene- Allen and Millerna- Allen thing."  
"Hey, if she's willing to betray her country, who knows what else she'll do." Van said reasonably.  
Gaddes laughed. "Oh no, she only disapproved once she found out what Allen was like. Poor Marlene, she never knew.back then he was just beginning his womanising and he actually had short hair."  
"I wonder if Dilandau will set his hair on fire if I pretend I don't want that to happen," the King of Fanelia mused out loud.  
"Maybe," Gaddes said with another shrug. "He destroyed Allen's castle when I asked him to."  
  
"AHHHH! What do you mean their gone?!"  
Gaddes nearly fainted at the smell of Allen's extra, extra strong breath mints.  
"Their chambers are empty, all their stuff is gone," Gaddes said calmly, turning his head away. "Oh yeah, and Escaflowne has gone."  
"WHAT? We have to find her, I mean them, immediately."  
Allen paced the room frantically, his long blonde hair floating freely behind him. Gaddes, strummed his fingers along the hilt of his sword, and then saw Eries look at him sternly.  
"Why, I'm sure they'll be fine." Millerna said huffily."  
"What, without me? As if! Hitomi needs my protection!"  
"Oh she does not, she was perfectly fine before she met you, I'm sure!" the young princess scoffed, glaring at Allen. The Knight Caeli was about to say something when his head started to throb again. He decided it would be best not to say anything more to Millerna. (Wow, an actual wise decision taken by Allen? Can it be? I guess all that pounding from Millerna made him think.he'll forget by the next day though.)  
Eries coughed delicately. "I do believe that they might be heading for Freid. I heard Van mention it to Hitomi sometime."  
"Then off to Freid it is! We have to find *my* Hitomi." Allen fumed.  
"And Van." Millerna said.  
Allen strode towards the door when it suddenly burst open, sending him flying across the room, crashing into something spiky.  
Merle stood in the doorway, looking really upset.  
"Oh no, Van and Hitomi have disappeared!" she looked fearfully at Allen; her big eyes open wide. "Oh, do you think they've eloped? They've eloped, haven't they?"  
Allen, who had been in the process of getting up again, fell to the floor.  
"Eloped?" he spluttered. What are you talking about?"  
Eries hid a secret smile. Ah, so this was what Merle was up to.  
"I saw Hitomi and Van walking around the gardens at midnight.holding hands!" Merle cried.  
  
"AHHHH! Why that cheeky little cat girl!" Hitomi screeched. She could see the whole scene in her mind. She knew Merle was up to something  
"What, what's wrong?" Van asked anxiously. "What's Merle doing?"  
"She said we've eloped!" Hitomi replied.  
Van smiled. "Well in a way, we have." Hitomi looked at him in confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked him. The king just smiled.  
"Well, we're 'married' aren't we? Or pretending to be at least."  
Hitomi blushed. "I guess we are."  
  
"No, they can't get married!" Allen yelled. "That's impossible. Hitomi loves me!"  
"No, she loves Van!" Millerna yelled back angrily.  
Merle was about to say that no, Van loved her but then she remembered the stuff she was saying about elopement. Damn, why did she have to come up with that idea again? Oh yeah, to annoy Allen and Hitomi. Although she was not sure how it was going to annoy Hitomi.  
Gaddes, not being able to take it anymore, slipped out the room whilst Allen ranted on. He motioned for Dilandau, who was lurking in the shadows as usual.  
"Hey, Allen is heading for Freid. You know what to do."  
Dilandau nodded, eyes gleaming in anticipation.  
The door opened again and Millerna came out, looking extremely annoyed.  
"Hey Dilandau, here's the key to the weaponry, where the dynamite is stored. You'd better use it."  
"Okay." Dilandau said, taking the key solemnly.  
Merle came out, hissing evil words under her breath. "Hey you, Allen's weak at the head, the arms and the groin."  
"Well, there's nothing in his head anyway," Dilandau said reasonably.  
Merle said to him as she walked off. "Oh yeah, he's wearing flammable hair gel."  
The pyromaniac chuckled evilly. The door opened once again and Princess Eries walked out.  
"Dilandau, how pleasant to see you. This is for you," she said, handing him a silver plated lighter, which had a pointed end.  
Dilandau sighed happily. "It must be my birthday again." 


	5. Pursuing Hitomi

Disclaimers: I do not own Escaflowne but Celena will steal it and kill Allen in order that he does not reveal their family connection to ANYONE This Chapter: Celena makes an appearance although she denies being related to Allen. Whoever would admit that? It's a wonder why Allen's father abandoned him. ^_^  
  
Chapter Five  
Pursuing Hitomi  
  
Princess Eries sat calmly on the Crusader, smiling knowingly as she watched the passing scenery. She could not wait till they got too Freid. Allen had no idea of what she was planning for him.  
Being the secretly evil princess that she was, Eries did not feel even the least bit guilty that she and Millerna, the last children of the Asturian Royal Family, had abandoned their father, or that she had left behind a posse of poisoned guards.  
Catching sight of something glittery outside, Eries laughed quietly to herself. Gaddes and Kio saw it too, they just grinned, nudging their comrades. Millerna sat in a corner, muttering to herself, occasionally throwing the odd glare at Allen who was admiring his reflection in the hatch door. Merle was licking herself, humming happily.  
Just a few more hours until they reached Fried.  
  
"Van, where exactly are we going?" Hitomi asked Van after they had been flying for a few hours or so.  
"To the Plains of Asgard, where the Mystic Valley is said to be. Balgus told me that the gate to Atlantis lies in the Mystic Valley," Van replied directly.  
"What! We're going all the way to Atlantis NOW?" her arms were aching from holding onto Van. She needed a break.  
Van laughed. "I hope that was a joke. It'll take days, even weeks to get to the Plains of Asgard. We'll be stopping soon at Doonsday Town. It's a pretty rough place but we can handle it."  
"Thank God!" Hitomi said, slumping forward.  
"Hitomi?" Van turned round to look at her and saw she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled, deciding to let her rest. After all, she deserved it.  
  
The Dragonslayers had been tailing the Crusader for hours now. The Crusader had stopped for an overnight break, Dilandau and his men were not very far. They were hoping to get a chance of attack on Allen whilst he was sleeping, before anyone else did. Maybe Dilandau would get to try out that new detonation device of his.  
Miguel, Dallet, Viole, Gatti, Chesta and Guimel were camped round and open fire, roasting marshmallows and plotting evilly. Every now and again Dilandau heard an evil chuckle, as Miguel (a hot Dragonslayer!!) examined a bottle of anti- hair grow, eyes darting to Viole occasionally. The longhaired Dragonslayer just glared back warningly. Dilandau sighed. He had raised them so well.  
A soft sound caught his ear and the pyromaniac looked up to see a figure watching him. It was a girl, one with really short hair and carrying a sword. Huh, a sword? Interesting.  
"Good evening lady, may I help you?"  
The girl stepped forward, eyes travelling over to the rather hot Dragonslayers.  
"You're the Dragonslayers right, the ones who work for Zaibach?"  
"Um." Dilandau tilted his head thoughtfully.  
"And who also like to torture.Allen Schazaer." The girl shuddered.  
Dilandau smiled brightly. "Yep, that's us. Do you require any service of us? We do it free of charge you know, from the goodness of our hearts."  
The girl twisted a lock of her blond hair, a sharp-toothed grin on her face. "Actually, I was wondering if I could join you. That is, if it's not too much trouble. I feel like doing something useful with my life and changing the world forever."  
"Then you've come to the right place," Dilandau grinned. "Listen up boys, we have us a new recruit!"  
The boys crowded round the new girl in interest. Viole leaned forward, inspecting her closer.  
"Hey, don't you think her eyes are kind of like Allen's?" he said, squinting at her.  
"Don't you think you're hair is kind of like Allen's?" The girl shot back. Dallet grinned eagerly and reached for his sword, whilst Miguel looked eager to test the contents of his bottle.  
"I take that back," Viole said hastily. "And my hair is NOT like Allen's. It is way shorter.  
"You still look like a girl," Dilandau muttered quietly.  
Viole looked at him sharply. "What did you say?"  
"I said that's no way to talk to a girl," Dilandau said, glaring at him.  
"Less arguing, more plotting!" the girl demanded.  
"What's your name anyway?" the *cute* Chesta asked.  
"Celena Sch.Celena," the girl said quickly. "What are you looking at?" she asked Viole angrily.  
"Yo, chill guys." Said Gatti the peacemaker. "I've just been informed where that Allen Schazaer forgot to bring his hair net. You know what that means."  
  
In his quarters on the crusade, Allen glanced out into the dark night, looking for anything suspicious. Lately Zaibach had been tracking them everywhere. No matter what Allen did the Dragonslayers somehow managed to keep up with HIM- the great Allen Schazaer.  
Allen had his suspicions; Dilandau always seemed to attack him. But when he suggested this to anyone else, they just laughed, saying Zaibach were allies of Asturia, why would they want to attack a Knight Caeli? Since nobody else seemed to worry about Zaibach's latest attacks Allen decided he wouldn't either. Little did he realise that the whole of Earth, Gaea and Atlantis were secretly plotting against him.  
Allen tried to sleep on his side, careful not to trap one strand of his precious hair. Allen seemed oddly exposed without his hair net to keep his precious locks safe. Somehow he felt as though something bad would happen if he didn't wear it at night to protect his hair.No that was just stupid.  
Enough thinking about him, there was another important subject to think about. How to get *his* Hitomi back was one, the need to install a proper mirror in the pilot room being the other. The hatch door did have its uses but somehow Allen managed to get his hair tangled up. Oh well, at least nobody noticed.  
  
"Did you see his hair?" Millerna said gleefully, facing the Crusade members and her friends eagerly. "Who did that anyway? I only tied one LITTLE knot in his hair."  
"Uh, I may have contributed several times." Merle offered, batting her eyelids innocently.  
"I only did it once." Kio said. Millerna looked at him. "Okay fine, I did about ten. There, happy now?"  
Mr Mole rubbed his grubby hands together. "Ohhhh, that was fun indeed."  
Eries laughed. "I don't think he suspects us yet. Then again he hasn't suspected us for the last seven years when we realised what a jerk he was." The secretly evil princess looked around. "Hey, where's Gaddes?"  
Merle smiled secretly. "He went to inform Him."  
"Ah," everybody grinned. Kio yawned.  
"Shouldn't would be getting some rest now? I'm shattered."  
Merle started filing her nails with the red nail file around her neck " Suit yourself but I personally want to be around when Dilandau comes to do business." 


	6. Visiting Doonsday

A/N Don't take this story so seriously. I actually really do think Allen is OKAY (he's a bit of a jerk to Van though) This ficcy is just suppose to be funny and light hearted, a one- off I guess. About the shaver idea, I don't think that electronic shavers exist in Gaea but may be Emperor Donkirk would be so kind.HA, just kidding. I don't think that the guys on the Crusade shave that often; they probably use knives to take care of the job anyway. I want Dilly boy to be on Van's side in this ficcy, just because. He's cool and besides, he makes the story all the more interesting. Oh yeah, to the person who emailed me, I tried to email you back but it didn't work. Just wanted to say thank you for emailing me! ^_^  
  
Chapter Six  
Visiting Doonsday  
  
Hitomi woke up with a jolt, crashing into Van as Escaflowne made a rough landing.  
"Ooops, sorry," she muttered, going red. Van grinned and gave her his hand to help her off Escaflowne. Hitomi took it gratefully. Allen always insisted on carrying her off the guymelefs, for what reason Hitomi did not want to know.  
"Ugh, this is Doonsday?" Hitomi looked at the valley where a thick cloud of black smoke hung in the air. "It's so.so."  
"Dirty?" Van grimaced. "Yeah, I know but we've got an important reason for being here." Making sure that Escaflowne was properly concealed, Van gestured for Hitomi to follow him.  
"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" Hitomi asked him after a while of waiting for him to tell her.  
"Huh? Oh right, yeah. We're here to visit someone."  
"Oh." Pause. "Well?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you going to tell me who we're here to see?"  
"Oh yeah, right." Van smiled at her. "We're here to see The Mystic."  
"The Mystic?" Hitomi exclaimed. "Why?"  
"She'll be able to tell us the way through the Plains of Asgard and lead us through the Mystic Valley."  
Hitomi placed her hands in her hips. "And I'm not capable of doing that because..."  
Van looked surprised. "Oh, I know you're quite capable of guiding us but you need to conserve your energy. And remember we're lying low, it'll be best if Zaibach don't detect any strange energy bursts."  
"Wow." Hitomi was impressed. "It's sounds as though you've been planning this for some time."  
Van turned red. "Yeah, well.Oh look, there's her house," he said cheerfully.  
"What's her name anyway?" Hitomi enquired.  
Pause.  
"VAN!"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Her names Morgana, Morgana Lee Black."  
  
It was so quiet on the Crusade, too suspiciously quiet. Normally the guys would be drunk out of their minds at this time but now there was only silence. Something very strange was going on.  
CREAK!  
Allen sat bolt upright, looking around. What in Gaea was that? He turned quickly to the door but he saw it was closed. Strange.He got out of his bed and checked the door handle, hey, what the?! It was locked!  
"OW!"  
"SSHH!"  
Allen's eyes widened comically. What was that?  
"Shut up dumb ass, you'll wake him up!"  
That did it. Allen drew out his sword and yelled. "Who's there?"  
A light switched on and Allen found himself surrounded by a horde of people. One guy with long hair smiled, waving.  
"Oh hi, it's just us- the Dragonslayers. Just thought we'd drop by."  
A blonde girl next to him jabbed him with her elbow. Allen looked at her suspiciously. She looked oddly familiar. "Good one Viole, so much for the take him by surprise plan."  
A familiar red-eyed guy stepped forward. "Hm, I've always preferred the direct approach anyway."  
Allen hissed, pointing his sword at the pyromaniac. "Dilandau."  
A blond dude looked insulted. "Oh, he knows your name. All those years spent pursuing him relentlessly and he only remembers you."  
"Shut up Chesta, I'm special." Dilandau snapped. "Besides, I found him first."  
"But you'll share him with us, right?" a brunette guy asked hopefully.  
"Of course Miguel," the pyromaniac replied. "It would be rude not too. And you are my friends. But the Lady goes first. Celena, would you do the honours?"  
Allen, who had begun to feel a little fearful, started. "Celena?"  
Dilandau looked interested. "You know him?"  
Celena shuddered. "He's.he's.MY BROTHER!" she turned to Gatti and began to cry. He patted her shoulder comfortingly.  
"There, there, we'll sort it all out." Dallet handed her a handkerchief.  
"Hm, this could be severely damaging to your career," Dilandau said thoughtfully.  
"That's why you get rid of the problem," a strange voice said.  
Silence.  
"Who said that?" Miguel asked.  
"Uh," Dilandau looked at Celena, hinting for her to cause a distraction so that they could do their job."  
"Allen," Celena sniffed, stepping forward. "I missed you so much! I was so s.scared!"  
"Oh Celena!" Allen said, glomping her.  
"Oomph!" Celena said in a muffled breath as she struggled to gain air. Suddenly something came crashing down onto Allen's head, sending him crashing unconscious to the floor. Gatti stood grinning manically with his sword just above where Allen's head had been.  
Celena brushed herself, highly disgruntled, surveying her brother with contempt. "Gee Gatti, you could've hit him a bit harder."  
Gatti smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I wasn't able to bring anything heavier with me."  
"We'll work on that," Dilandau assured her. "Guys, search Allen's stuff. You know what you need to find. We need to carry out this plan before he regains consciousness." He turned to look at his men, who were rifling through Allen's belongings.  
Dallet grinned, waving about the Knight Caeli's uniform. "Way ahead of you Boss."  
"You are Van Fanelia."  
It was a statement, not a question. Morgana was obviously quite talented at her work. And of course Hitomi hated her immediately at first sight. She was quite a pretty lady, with a cascade of long, red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Not that that was the thing bugging Hitomi. Morgana seemed VERY strange. She kept staring at Hitomi expressionlessly, in a way that made the Mystic Moon girl extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly Hitomi wasn't entirely sure that this Mystic could be entirely trusted. Something was just off about her.  
"Yeah, um this is my.wife, Hitomi Kanzaki.Fanelia." Van smiled, extending out his hand in greeting. He kissed her hand but she paid no attention to him. Instead her gaze was on Hitomi, who had turned bright red with embarrassment. She secretly hoped Merle didn't possess some talent for scrying like Hitomi. Otherwise Hitomi would be next months clawing post.  
"You two are married?" Morgana asked in interest.  
"Yes," Hitomi said quickly, overcoming her embarrassment. "Just recently actually."  
"We are explorers and we crossed each others paths two years ago," Van explained calmly. "Since then we have always been together."  
"How.sweet," Morgana replied. "Explorers huh, so this is why you have come to me."  
"Yes, we were hoping you can help us navigate our way across the Plains of Asgard." Hitomi said in a rush. Van gave her a slight look, warning her not to say too much. "You see, a father of a friend of ours used to be an explorer, researching the area of the Plains of Asgard. He died a few years ago but we were very interested in his research and which to continue it."  
"I see." Morgana's face remained neutral, Hitomi couldn't tell whether she had bought the story or not. "I can help you navigate your way but it will cost you of course."  
"Of course," Hitomi replied cheerfully, turning to Van who drew something out of his pocket. "Van dear, give her the payment." She eyed it curiously, wondering what it was. It didn't look like money. She hadn't known Morgana had wanted a payment.  
Van passed a little drawstring bag to Morgana. She took it quickly, opening it eagerly. "Ah, at last." She drew out a shining red crystal, fingering it carefully.  
Hitomi bit back a gasp, glancing at Van in polite puzzlement. Why did she want an energist? He nodded at her, signalling that he knew what he was doing.  
"Now give us what we came for." Van said firmly.  
Morgana smiled, rising gracefully from her chair. She went to her desk, muttering words and phrases, moving her hands over a large piece of parchment. Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise as she watched ink start to appear, forming the substance of a map. Morgana rolled the scroll, tying it with a black ribbon handing it to Van with a smile that made Hitomi uneasy.  
  
"Here, I'm sure you'll find this extremely useful," she said smoothly.  
Van stood up quickly, taking the map gratefully. "Thank you." He turned to Hitomi. "Come on my love, it's time we went." Hitomi took his extended hand.  
"Yeah, sure." She turned awkwardly to Morgana. "Well goodbye. Thank you for your help."  
The Mystic stared at her expressionlessly. "You're welcome." She held the door open for them.  
"Goodbye," Van said rather hastily. "Thanks again for the help."  
Morgana watched the couple rush off into the night. Her red lips curved into a vindictive smile. They would be meeting again very soon. 


	7. Positively Poison

A/N I'm not going to smoke out Allen's hair yet, I'll think I'll leave that for a very special occasion. Meanwhile something has been done to his hair, I think you can guess what. Oh and of course Morgana is evil. Enjoy the new chappie!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Positively Poison  
  
When Allen woke up that morning, he was lying in his bed. His eyes widened in surprise. What the- how the hell did he get here? He got up quickly, looking around with a frown on his face.  
No way was it a dream. The Dragonslayers were in his room last night. He wasn't going crazy, not he, the great Allen Schazaer. But his room was spotless. There was no sign of there having been any struggle. Normally Dilandau left went out of his way to destroy everything that belonged to Allen (even then the his crew didn't believe that the Dragonslayers were stalking him). But no, there was no destruction.  
Allen shook his head. Wow, maybe he had another nightmare. Damn, that would be the second time this week! Sighing he went over to his desk and got his beloved bottle of shampoo. He needed to shower.  
  
"Oh, I hate this subtle torture." Dilandau moaned. "He probably won't even guess it's us.  
"That's the beauty of it," Celena explained. "He'll think he's having all these nightmares about us then when he wakes up, strange things will happen to him. Because he doesn't actually think we're there, he won't be expecting us in Freid. Then BOOM! He gets his big surprise."  
"Good thinking," Dilandau said in praise. "You're truly a valuable member of this team."  
"I've been studying," Celena said, gesturing to a pile of books on the floor.  
Dilandau went over to inspect them. "Hm, the 'Book of Evil I', seems interesting. Hey I have this one, 'Cutting Edge Sword techniques', we have another thing in common there."  
"I have the whole 'Volume of Evil Collection' in my room." Celena told him. "I've been thinking of starting my own library."  
"Very clever." Dilandau commented.  
There was a knock on Dilandau's door. "Enter...if you dare." Dilandau called out.  
The door opened and Chesta came in. "Sir, we have just received word that Allen has entered his bathing area."  
Dilandau and Celena grinned in a not so innocent way.  
"Oh and Sir, Emperor Donkirk has given each of us a new gift." Chesta threw a small black rectangular object each to Celena and Dilandau.  
Dilandau examined it carefully. It was some sort of machine.  
"What is it?" Celena asked.  
Chesta looked at the two of them solemnly. "A camera."  
  
"She was so strange Van, she wouldn't stop staring at me! Surely you saw it?"  
Van nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she probably sensed your power. Don't worry though; I'm sure she won't harm us in anyway. I've done business with people like her before. Don't be threatened because what she does may not always be legal."  
Hitomi bit her lip, holding back a reply. Van was being so naïve. Morgana was up to something, she could tell that much. She would just have to be on her guard...  
"I wonder what the others are up to at this moment?" Hitomi said aloud. "Hey, do you think Gaddes and Eries are together yet?"  
"Nah," Van replied. "Gaddes is a little too shy to ask Eries. He'll gain courage eventually," he said confidently.  
"Wow Van, that is really perceptive of you," Hitomi marvelled. "Is that because you did that once?"  
"Um, no, but I was planning to do that...eventually," Van offered, looking a little bashful.  
"Anyone I know?" Hitomi asked mischievously.  
Van blushed. "Maybe," he muttered.  
  
Merle was sitting in the meeting room of the Crusade with the others, a gag over her mouth. The others had gagged her last night when she had 'accidentally' shouted out a comment to Dilandau and his gang. She couldn't help it; the advice was just too good not to give. Now all of them were sitting here waiting to see what had happen to Allen last night. The Dragonslayers had informed them of their new subtle approach. Some thought the idea hilarious; others were slightly disappointed but willing to participate still. Hey, it was worth it.  
"Ooh, the suspense is killing me! Millerna moaned, wringing her hands anxiously. Why is he taking ages?"  
"You speak too soon sister," Eries replied calmly, sipping her tea gracefully. A door opened and Eries looked up. CRASH! The cup of tea smashed on the floor as Eries stared in utter amazement.  
Everyone's heads whipped round. They gaped. They stared. They marvelled. Merle began chuckling in a muffled way from behind her gag. In a split second everyone else was falling about, clutching his or her sides in laughter. Allen glowered at them.  
"What in Gaea is so funny?" he demanded.  
Gaddes sat up, wiping away a tear of laughter. "Yo Boss, I think your shampoo may have been a little out of date."  
There were snickers and chuckles at this.  
Allen looked at him suspiciously. "What... are... you... talking...about?" he said slowly.  
Kio and Gaddes slowly guided him to the hatch door where the shiny surfaced reflected his appearance.  
Allen gaped. He screamed. He yelled. What in Gaea had happened to his hair?! It was...PINK!!! Bright, neon, luminous pink! Not pink like Millerna's dress but a bright pink! His beautiful golden locks were ruined! Loud sobs escaped him. In his uncontrollable terror Allen tripped and crashed into something. He got hurt. He passed out. Everyone laughed.  
There were flashes of yellow light from outside the ship. Eries frowned. "Is it thundering already?"  
  
"I hope everyone is taking pictures," Dilandau called out in a singing voice. "This is one great scoop!"  
Guimel muttered under his breath. "I don't see why Celena gets to have the camcorder thingy majiggy."  
"Because she has good eye co- ordination." Dilandau said reasonably. "I hope you got all that Celena, Emperor Donkirk is expecting some good entertainment."  
Celena chuckled. "Let's just say now I know what zoom in means. He he he..."  
  
Van was so sure that Morgana wouldn't try anything, why would she after all? He had given her what she wanted. But Morgana wanted more and she knew exactly how she was going to get it.  
She walked silently down the deserted corridors, a vindictive smile playing on her face. Ahead of her large moving shadows cast disoriented shadows upon the walls. The sound of metal clanging echoed through the corridor. Something hard landed on the floor with a thud.  
"Hah, I win again sister. I truly am the luckiest girl in Gaea."  
Eryia glared at her sister from her sprawled position. "You don't have to brag about it." Her ears twitched as she detected something. "Someone's coming."  
"I'm already here," Morgana said softly from the doorway, a knowing smile on her face.  
Eryia and Naria hissed silently both assuming fighting stances. Her! What was SHE doing here?  
"I see you two haven't changed a bit." Morgana said mockingly.  
"I see you haven't either," Naria replied, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
Morgana laughed softly. Too softly. "You are wrong kitty cat. I've changed a lot. You don't want to get me mad."  
Naria snarled and was about to launch herself at that witch when she was alerted to another presence in the room. "F-Folken?"  
He stepped forward from the shadows. "Naria, Eryia is this how you act in the presence of a superior being?"  
Gritting their teeth, the two cat girls bowed low on the floor, eyes stinging in rage. "Lord Folken we are sorry."  
"Morgana," Folken said smoothly, taking the lady's hand and kissing it lightly. "What brings you to Zaibach?"  
Morgana sighed, as if she had been suffering from some great loss. "I want the dragon Folken. Not just the dragon. I want dragon boy too."  
Folken raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really, is that so? May I enquire why?"  
Morgana smiled with relish. "Folken dear, you know very well why. He's a king, not just any king but King of Fanelia. And I have great plans for him." 


	8. Passion

A/N Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been stuck doing rehearsals for the senior production at my school (we were doing Romeo and Juliet & I was a citizen- go me!!!) But now it's all over so I can do whatever the hell I want. Thanks for your reviews- Morgana is a witch. The next chapter will be longer, I swear! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight  
Passion  
  
Passion, such a beautiful trait. Morgana smiled in satisfaction (something she does a lot, ne?) as she watched the sorcerers brewing their magic, taking their instructions from an ice- cool Folken. Too bad his too cat followers couldn't take a hint or two from him, they could've come in handy. Oh well, she would see to them later. They weren't really needed anyway.  
The fortuneteller had changed from her green flowing gown into plain black robes, much more practical for her...work. She looked down into her hand, stroking the strands of raven black hair lying neatly in her palm. Taking a knife she cut a few strands of her own silky locks and tied it with the black ones.  
"Bring the dragon to me," she murmured in a velvety whisper. "Bind him to me, make him a slave of my heart."  
Ah, passion. What a beautiful thing indeed.  
  
"Van, are you okay?" Hitomi asked in concern, as the prince clutched his stomach in agony. She winced as she heard the sound of him retching. She sighed. "I guess not..."  
Van stumbled down next to her and leaned against Escaflowne, exhaling loudly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling good. Maybe I just need rest. Don't worry about me, really," he insisted.  
"Yeah sure, just a little bit of rest," Hitomi said, trying to be cheerful. Oh no, this was not right. People like Van were not sick for no reason at all. Something was not right here.  
She massaged his shoulders gently. "Get some rest Van, you need to save your strength."  
The prince rested on her, eyes drifting close. Very soon he had fallen asleep. When Hitomi saw this, she laid him gently on the ground and then got out her pendant, to find out what was wrong with him her way, no matter what he said.  
  
"So," Celena said conversationally as she dined with the Dragonslayers. "I heard you guys were supposed to be on the bad side."  
"Totally and completely untrue," Viole said at once. "We may be bad sometimes but we're not evil."  
"Neither is Emperor Donkirk, in case you were wandering." Chesta explained. "In fact, his technology has helped an entire village to prosper. Now that village has expanded into a city."  
"Zaibach," Celena guessed correctly.  
"Yes," Miguel replied, "But it is a good place, or at least it used to be until Strategos came."  
"Stra- Strategos?" Celena looked at them in confusion. "I haven't heard this name before."  
Guimel cleared his throat and beckoned them to come closer. "I heard from someone on the Vione that he was taken in by Emperor Donkirk, after he found him injured in a forest. That person said that he had been wounded fighting a dragon, the dragon which must be slain by ritual by the heir to the throne of the Fanelian Royal Family."  
"What has Fanelia got to do with any of this?" Celena asked, baffled.  
"They say that Strategos was the eldest prince of Fanelia, who ran away and deserted his country after failing to slay the dragon." Gatti told her, in a hushed voice, checking to see if Dilandau was around. Their boss didn't like to talk about Folken.  
"We Dragonslayers and us on the Vione know Strategos is the prince of Fanelia. In Zaibach he is known as Lord Folken." Dallet said solemnly.  
"What did he do that was so bad?" the girl asked tentatively.  
"I'll tell you what he did."  
The group jumped at the new voice. Dilandau came out from his hiding place in the shadows and proceeded towards their table. Miguel and Chesta made room for him and he sat, looking Celena straight in the eye.  
"Lord Folken," he said, spitting the name out in contempt," Is a sorcerer. And like all sorcerers he's no good. He performs experiments by day and night, always for the worst. He dabbles in the black arts, he has no soul whatsoever."  
"Oh," was all Celena could say.  
"Emperor Donkirk cannot do anything to stop Folken, he is too powerful. We ourselves won't have anything to do with him anymore. We still serve Emperor Donkirk, travelling around Gaea and keeping watch over the goings on." Dilandau told her. "And Allen," he said after a pause. "But that's just for amusement's sake."  
Gatti leaned back, head cocked to one side. "I feel sorry for those two twins though, Naria and Eyria. Folken treats them like slaves."  
Dilandau frowned. "I have bad news. It seems as though Lady Morgana has returned to Zaibach, and has intentions towards the twins, and Van Fanelia."  
"What, we have to do something!" Celena exclaimed.  
"I know, that's what we're going to do," he replied.  
"How?" they all asked in unison.  
Dilandau looked at them. "Simple. We split up."  
  
It wouldn't go away, the damn lump wouldn't go away. Allen examined himself in the mirror, his hair was still pink (he couldn't get it out) and his forehead was blue and purple with tinges of red. Ugh, his perfect complexion was ruined.  
Millerna had kindly offered to make him a compress with healing oils on it for him. True, it stank and it hurt, he seemed to think it wasn't doing anything but Millerna said that it was meant to be painful.  
The princess sat watching the 'best swordsman in Gaea' wincing from the stinging oils on the compress. What a wuss.  
"Everyone will laugh at me when we get to Freid," Allen whined, combing his silky pink locks. "I'm never going to use that shampoo again."  
Millerna put on a sympathetic face. "Don't worry, maybe we'll meet Dryden on the way and maybe he might be so kind as to lend you one of his hair bows."  
  
It was dark, but an unbearable heat filled the air. It was stuffy- hard to breathe.  
I'm seeing what Van's seeing, Hitomi thought. Oh no, he's really sick.  
The sweet smell of roses came drifting towards her, and a voice, silky and rich. Morgana. She knew it; she knew that sorceress was up to something.  
Hitomi found herself drawn to the smell, to the sound, following them blindly. They made her dizzy, yet she wanted them so much.  
Suddenly with a start Hitomi wrenched herself away from this vision. She had almost gotten too caught up...  
At least know she knew what was wrong with Van: Morgana was trying to entice him over to her side. Well, she would see about that. She wasn't going to let some witchy sorceress steal her prince, just wait and see! 


	9. Nearly Gone

A/n: well I promised a longer chapter so hear you go. It's that time of the year when exams are on. Oh well, school will only finish on July 21sy. Only. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about old Allen dear.  
  
Chapter Nine  
Nearly Gone  
  
Van didn't like the smell of flowers that much- they made his nose itch. But this smell was different, a deliciously fragrant smell of roses that warmed his senses. His mind buzzed as he inhaled the sweet smell.  
"Van?"  
The voice was light and musical, slightly teasing. The prince looked up to see a lady standing in front of him, extremely beautiful. Her long red hair glistened lusciously in the...green light?  
Van looked around in confusion, and then turned back to the lady. "Who are you?" he asked, dazed, still taking in her beauty, and after a long pause remembered to ask, "Where am I?"  
The lady smiled and Van's heart leapt, although he had the strange, lurking feeling that he knew this woman.  
"I'm a healer, and I've come to help you because you're very, very sick. A witch from the Mystic Moon has placed a curse on you," she told him gently, stroking his cheek.  
I know someone from the Mystic Moon, Van thought.  
"Will you come with me?" Morgana asked sweetly, holding out her hand.  
Van nodded, slowly, dumbly, reaching out his hand, but not before a cold, icy feeling washed over him, snapping back to alertness. Shocked, he turned to Morgana who looked simply furious.  
"No!" she hissed venomously.  
The green light turned to mist, swirling and swirling around him. Regaining consciousness, the prince opened his eyes, to see a scowling young woman towering above him, holding an empty bucket in her hands.  
"H- Hitomi?" Van asked in confusion.  
The girl looked at him, relieved. "About time you came around."  
  
So they split up. Guimel, Miguel and Chesta went to save their friends Naria and Eyria before they suffered at the hands of some bad fate. Dilandau had given the honour of Allen look out to Gatti, Dallet and Viole. Dilandau himself would go with Celena to look for Van. Celena had given instructions to the three watching Allen to make use of her library and gadgets, she told them she would punish them if not. Now they were just itching for her to go so they could use them.  
Before they split up, Dilandau gave something small and round to the Allen looker- outers. It was a small, round metallic ball, that suddenly without warning shot out blue, electric currents.  
"What is it?" Celena asked curiously as they travelled in their Guymelefs, towards were their sources told them Van was.  
"A laser ball," Dilandau's voice said through the intercom radio. "I got Gatti to fix it up so that it shoots only Allen."  
"Huh? How did you manage that?" Celena said in awe.  
"With some simple technology of course," Dilandau answered. "We adapted what we knew about the cameras Emperor Donkirk gave us and managed to create a smaller one. Now we can see what Allen is doing 24/7! We can also control the ball, it has some sort of machine, and a computer I think it's called."  
"Ooh...wait, what if you find Allen in an uncompromising situation?"  
"I hadn't thought about that," Dilandau said thoughtfully. "Ah well, that's not our problem. It's Gatti, Dallet and Viole's problem. Where do you think Van is now?"  
"He probably managed to get quite far from Doonsday before Morgana got to Zaibach. She's probably done something to him though, so he might not be going anywhere at the moment. I'd say they would be about a third of the way to the Plains of Asgard. We'll probably catch up with them by nightfall, if they remain station."  
"Great," Dilandau commented lightly. "You know, I never thought I would actually be helping to save Gaea in some way. I'd always pictured myself tormenting Allen till the day I die...or at least till my gang dies."  
Celena wiped her forehead with her sleeve, the sun was shining brightly and it was a scorching day. "Yeah well, fate does a hell of a lot to your life. Makes it interesting though."  
"I guess so," Dilandau replied, drifting off into thought.  
  
"We're almost there!" Millerna squealed excitedly, watching as the Duchy of Fried came into view.  
"Great, then I can go find Hitomi!" Allen exclaimed.  
"What?" Millerna asked, baffled. "Oh, oh yeah, find Hitomi. Of course." The princess laughed to herself. If only he had any idea..."Right after you come with me and Eries to pay respect to Marlene's grave," she added slyly.  
Allen cringed visibly. "Yes, Marlene..."  
"You know, I wonder what she would be doing if she were alive," Millerna said wistfully.  
"Um..."  
"I bet her spirit is watching over all of us all the time," Millerna chimed happily.  
"Yes, well, I'll just be going back to my room and sort my hair, I mean myself out. Goodbye princess," Allen said, scuttling off as quickly as possible.  
He slammed his door shut and made for his vanity table like lightning. Just as he was about to brush his hair he caught sight of something he hadn't noticed before: a silver ball.  
"Why would I have something useless like that on my vanity table?" he asked himself, chucking the ball over his shoulder. It landed with a loud CLUNK on the floor. He turned back to all the brushes and tubes in front of him and set to work, too busy to see the blue ray coming at him.  
"YEAOW!!!!"  
  
Back in the main deck, everyone stopped as they heard his yelling.  
"Shall we go and investigate?" Gaddes suggested.  
"Obviously he's in pain," Kio told him. "So of course not."  
  
Van turned to look at Hitomi a little guiltily.  
"She almost had me then," he admitted, the weight of it bearing down on him.  
"It's not your fault Van," Hitomi said. "She's powerful...and she wants you. But she won't get you, she privately added.  
"No, I have to be stronger next time, focus, keep my concentration up. Maybe it is a good idea if you use your magic after all..." he trailed off, uncertain at what he had suggested.  
"Yeah, let's see how she does against the one sent to save this world," Hitomi said stiffly.  
"You knew right from the start that she was up to something," Van said with a smile.  
Hitomi smiled back at him. "I sure did. I mean just look at her- she thinks she's so great but she's not."  
Van laughed loudly and she gave him a look. "What? Why are you laughing?"  
The prince looked at her teasingly. "I think someone's jealous," he said.  
"Ha, ha, yeah, jealous. Who, me? Yeah right!" Hitomi laughed, but not convincingly enough. Van's smile only widened even more. "Stop laughing at me!" Hitomi cried out indignantly.  
Van tackled her to the ground and she shrieked, hitting him pathetically.  
"Van-OW! Stop, hey you're tickling me!" she howled. "VAN! This is not princely behaviour!"  
"You are jealous," he announced, letting her go at last.  
Hitomi gave a "HMPH!" and straightened her and clothes, casting Van an indignant look. "I am NOT jealous, no way, no sir- ry not me," she told him in a matter of fact voice. "Just concerned about you." The moment the words came out of her mouth, Hitomi wondered if that were true. Yes it was, Van was just a friend to her, wasn't he?  
"I know, I know," Van said hastily, although if Hitomi looked into his eyes, she would of seen disappointment lingering there. "I was just kidding..."  
Hitomi lay back down on the grass, staring wistfully up at the sky. "It's not funny Van," she whispered. "She's after you, she's going to do all it takes to get to you. It really isn't funny."  
  
Prince Chid stood beside the Duke of Freid, barely able to contain his excitement. The Crusade had just docked and any minute now the crew would be descending from the ship. He would see his Auntie Eries and Aunt Millerna again, but best of all he would get to see The Allen Schazaer! Mother had always told him such great things about him, about how strong and brave he was.  
The hatch door of The Crusade opened and out walked the crew, headed by two tall, elegant ladies. The corner of their mouths twitched slightly on their normally serene composure. Prince Chid and those around him noticed a strange burning smell drifting in the air...was it coming from The Crusade? But the crew didn't seem affected at all; in fact, they seemed to be acting normally, too normally.  
Prince Chid craned his neck impatiently. Where was Allen? He froze. What was THAT? He stood rooted to the spot in terror as the crew of The Crusade parted and there came forth a monster in the Caeli uniform. It had horrible pink hair and red streaks on its face, not to mention the streams of smoke coming from its clothes. It's big blue eyes made the young prince lurch in terror.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Gatti, Dallet and Viole had spent the first two hours laughing none stop. The Royal Militia of Freid had pounced on Allen, unfortunately the crew hadn't noticed and walked on into the palace, leaving Allen to fend for himself whilst he feebly explained who he was. He had been beaten quite a bit before the soldiers decided that he actually was telling the truth. Ah, it was entertaining for some but not for others.  
"What's the situation Viole?" Gatti asked, not bothering to lift his head from The Book of Evil III by Celena Schazaer.  
"He's gone into his room," Viole replied, rather disappointed. "They've given him a really small one though..."  
"Good, good," Dallet replied, fiddling with the laser switch impatiently. "More subtle torture?"..."Viole? Viole? Hey, are you even listening to me?"  
Gatti looked up from his book in interest. "Problemo?"  
"Yeah, Viole isn't responding."  
Gatti sighed, shutting his book. "What is it Viole, what's wrong?" he asked gently. "You can tell us, don't worry, everything will be alright."  
Viole turned slowly towards them, and they saw that his face was pale as a sheet. Mystified, they watched as Viole slowly pointed towards the computer screen, before he leapt up suddenly and rushed off. Unpleasant sounds followed his departure.  
Feeling slightly disturbed, Dallet and Gatti peeked at the screen.  
"ARGHHHH!"  
  
Allen decided to have a bath, which was quite unlucky for the poor guys monitoring him. Gatti and Dallet had taken just one look at the screen before rushing off to join Viole. That would be one sight that they would not be forgetting for a while. However, they didn't need to be monitoring Allen to torture him. The laser ball crept into the bathing area, gaining a mind of it's own. According to Donkirk, electricity was even more deadly coupled with water.  
  
Folken knocked gently on Morgana's door.  
"Come in," a musical voice chimed out. He opened the door silently and swept into the room. She looked up, smiling graciously.  
"Strategos, fancy seeing you at a time like this!" she said teasingly. "Has something gone amiss with my plans?" There was a slight edge to her voice, a dangerous warning that Folken noted with curiosity. It was obvious to him that one of her spells had gone wrong.  
"I just wanted to ask you, have you seen the twins anywhere?" he asked truthfully. "They missed their training practice and nobody has seen them anywhere."  
Morgana pouted, looking at him with her large spell- binding eyes. "Of course not Folken," she murmured silkily. "After all, you don't really need them, do you?"  
"H- Hm? Excuse me?" Folken was mesmerized by her eyes but at her words he broke away. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Morgana, did you do something to them?"  
She didn't even bother to cover up for herself. Instead she turned her head to her window, where outside it was an inky black night.  
"Of course not, don't be silly," Morgana tittered. "They just went out for a nice, long trip." 


	10. Revealations, New and Old

Ahem. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...a few months...so long. I've urm, been busy...okay, I was just too lazy. Thank you for those people who reviewed last chapter.

Chapter Ten 

Revelations, New and Old

Dilandau's plan: to go fetch Van and Hitomi, kill Morgana, then go back to the usual pastime of stalking Allen Schazaer.

He had contacted Gatti, Dallet and Viole, but to his immense concern they didn't seem able to talk properly. Celena immediately guessed that the camera had picked up Allen in an uncompromising situation. Dilandau had cringed in horror. Never before in his chosen career had that happened to him, nor did he intend it to happen any time soon. Suddenly this Allen hinting business was starting to get risky.

Dilandau shook himself mentally. What was he talking about? He loved risks!

"You know what, I've just realised something," Celena said suddenly.

"What's that? Dilandau grunted as he manoeuvred his guymelef along a dangerous, narrow, rocky path.

"When Allen saw me in his room, it was the first time in years he had seen me," Celena mused. "He said he missed me, yet did he come after me when I disappeared again, NOOOO, he didn't. Don't you consider that disgusting?"

Dilandau smirked. "No, I consider that lucky. Where were you anyway?"

Celena chuckled into her headpiece. "Well, during a game of hide and seek with Allen I took my opportunity and ran away. Unfortunately I was kidnapped by Zaibach scientists, but then I was rescued by a cool, furry lion dude."

"Ah, the lion dude, I know him. He's cool. He's a good friend of Emperor Donkirk."

Celena paused whilst debating to ask some delicate questions. She decided to go for it. "I managed to escape Zaibach with my cool, furry lion friend. Back then it was a peaceful place ruled under the just Emperor Donkirk? What's it like now?"

"Hell." Celena flinched at the cold way he said it. "The people will only listen to Emperor Donkirk, but I fear it's only a matter of time before _Folken_ gains control of him."

"Then we have to move fast," Celena said firmly.

Rain and thunder and lightning always made an interesting combination. Funny things always happened when there came rain and thunder. Lightning just put a spark into it.

Hitomi soaked in the rain, breathing in the dampness that the rain brought. Oh sure storms were interesting. Hitomi had no doubt that Morgana would be making her move soon. Sigh. Another storm. She needed a way of saving Van against Morgana and quick...just as soon as Van fixed Escaflowne, that was.

There came a twinkle in the sky, something that was not lighting, drawing Hitomi's attention to it. The two twinkles shone bright, heading towards them at a very dangerous speed.

"Van, company!" Hitomi yelled.

Van looked up at the sky, squinting through the rain. "Is one of them red?"

"Yes!"

The prince shook his head. "Speeding as usual," he muttered. "It's alright, it's Dilandau."

Hitomi grinned. All right, reinforcements. "I thought that they were suppose to take care of Allen."

Van shrugged. "Things happen."

Two guymelefs landed elegantly beside Escaflowne. One opened to reveal Dilandau, who grinned madly at them. "Don't worry, you're saved, I'm here!"

"Put a sock in it!" a girl yelled out. The other guymelefs opened to reveal a girl with short blonde hair. Hitomi recognised her immediately from her visions.

"Oh my God, you poor thing!" Hitomi screeched, hugging the startled blond. "Don't worry, I've taken courses in therapy."

"It's okay, really," Celena insisted. "I've joined the Dragonslayers."

Hitomi sighed in relief. "That's okay then. You know, when Allen told me he had a sister, I felt horrified for her."

Celena chuckled, and then eyed the other girl curiously. "Say, what kind of therapy are you trained in?"

"Well..."

"What do you mean gone?" Chesta demanded angrily, pushing a frightened Zaibach soldier against the wall.

"Lady M-Morgana sent them on a mission to the canyon this morning," the wrinkled scientist stammered.

"Ugh, not good." Miguel stabbed the scientist, leaving him to bleed as they walked off. "What now?"

"Split," Guimel replied. "Two of us go and rescue the twins, the other stay here and monitor the situation."

Miguel, about to sheath his sword, suddenly pulled it out again. "I'll stay," he offered. "I'm the most stealthiest of us three."

The two nodded and headed to their hidden guymelefs, hidden beneath the floating fortress. Miguel patrolled the once familiar hallways with caution. The sound of footsteps hurried his way, and he thoughtfully leapt up onto pipes running along the ceiling, flattening himself.

Two men clad in white coats hurried under him. Scientists, Miguel realised. He looked towards the direction from where they had come. It was time to do a bit of investigating.

Millerna tried to control her tears as she read the revealations of Marlene's diary. Oh her poor misguided sister! Chid must never know of this, it would destroy the poor boy.

"Ah, Millerna?"

The princess looked up and gaped in surprise as she saw her dead sister sitting before her, looking at her sadly. "Marlene!"

Princess Marlene smiled. "Sister my spirit is in unrest." Then she slouched in her chair. "Don't get me wrong, Chid's a cute kid and all that but I can't believe I was deceived by that playboy Allen. I love the Duke dearly but I know he feels hurt by the fact Chid is Allen's chil..."

"Don't say it!" Millerna screeched, covering her ears.

There came a knock at the door and Princess Eries came into the room, carrying a letter.

"Hello Millerna, hello Marlene." She stopped and stared. "Marlene? Why are you here?"

Their sister sighed dramatically. "I cannot rest."

Millerna and Eries looked at her questioningly.

"So..."Millerna asked.

"Basically I want revenge." Marlene's spirit explained.

"Ohhhh...." Eries and Millerna nodded their heads in understanding. Eries brightened up and looked at Millerna.

"This is for you, it's a message from Hitomi and Celena who sent it to Viole which he sent to Gaddes who then gave it to me to give to you." She handed her little sister the letter and Millerna opened it gleefully.

A big smile appeared on her face as she read and she looked up at her two sisters conspiringly.

"Sisters, I have a plan."

Celena and Hitomi had bonded extremely well and whilst Van and Dilandau engaged in a serious conversation about Morgana the two of them lay on the grass making daisy chains and nattered away about stuff and stuff and more stuff. Then Dilandau remembered something and went off to his guymelef to fetch something, leaving Van to join the girls.

"So do you think Allen would look better with braids or a frilly bow?" Celena asked, as she sketched out future plans of revenge.

"Ugh," Van said, disgusted by the images.

"Hm, I was thinking more _bald_, if you know what I mean," Hitomi explained.

"Yeah, that would be good, except then we couldn't do more stuff to his precious locks," Celena explained. "Besides, I had fun putting that pink dye into the bottle."

"Do you think you could give him green highlights?" Hitomi begged. "Or maybe luminous yellow?"

"Hey Hitomi!" Dilandau said loudly. "I have something for you. Courtesy of Millerna."

"My duffel bag!" Hitomi exclaimed happily.

"Is it from the Mystic Moon?" Celena asked. Hitomi nodded. "Then you must have all sorts of _interesting_ stuff in there."

Hitomi lit up when she remembered what she had in there. She fished out a small, cylinder object.

"What is it?" Celena said, opening it and revealing a red stick. Hitomi explained it was called lipstick and old her how to use it. Celena, Van and Dilandau grinned heartily.

"Hitomi, you're a genius," Celena sighed. "Guys, tell the Allen watchers that Allen's gonna get a full makeover."

"Not yet," Dilandau told her. "First Millerna is going to give him the therapy he deserves."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," Allen called feebly from his place on his bed.

The door opened and in came Millerna, Eries and an invisible Marlene. Marlene shuddered when she saw Allen lying on the bed. How could she have liked him? Ugh!

"Aw Allen, how are you feeling?" Millerna said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Terrible, my hair's ruined and I have patches all over my skin." Allen pouted.

Millerna and Eries shuddered. Too much information. Eries forced herself to smile.

"Well, don't you worry, Millerna here has come up with a therapy to help ease away the pain. It's called acupuncture. Just lay down, no face down, that's it, and relax."

Millerna pulled out a box of needles. Hitomi had written that if they weren't placed in the right spot, they could cause immense pain. Oh well... She took one long, sharp needle and looked down his back for a good spot. Her eyes gleamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Chid looked up sharply from his work. He turned to the crew of the Crusade.

"What was that?" he asked, slightly panicked.

Gaddes patted his head lightly, whilst the other crew relaxed in the sounds of Allen torture.

"It's nothing," Gaddes replied. "Just the wind."


	11. Makeovers and Medical Attention

Author's note: Okay I admit it, I'm lazy. I write chapters but take my sweet time in writing them up. Well, here is the next chapter, and I made it nice and long.

Thank you to:

IceFireSilverGoldDragon- Don't worry, Allen has plenty of suffering to endure.

A Karswyll- It's nice to know you're inspired by the story

Chibihitomi- Maybe I'll do a whole chapter dedicated to Allen soon, once he catches up with Van and Hitomi…I have plans…mwah hah hah…

Chisakami Saiyuki- Thank you for your review!

Okay, on with the show.

Chapter Eleven Makeovers and Medical Attention 

"Hmm…don't they look cosy?" Celena murmured, eyeing two figures huddled round a roasting fire.

Dilandau peered up, glancing at Celena, then at the couple talking in low hurried voices. A smirk graced his features.

"What was their cover story again?" he asked casually.

Celena snickered. "They're posing as a married couple." Both exchanged knowing looks, shaking their heads pityingly at the others.

They were near; separated by only a few centimetres, Van blushed every time Hitomi unconsciously touched him. Hitomi was oblivious to this, and carried on chatting aimlessly. Dilandau stared in wonder.

"Is that any way for a married couple to act?" he asked in mock disgust. "He's blushing! King Van is acting like a little school kid!"

"Why do they need to pretend anymore?" Celena pondered aloud. "I thought Morgana knows who they are."

"Uh, yeah," Dilandau said, as if it were obvious. "Because Morgana, as custom with evil leaders, will send out her henchmen to scout them out, so those two want to remain anonymous and appear normal wherever they travel, as to not arouse suspicion. Although bribing people to keep their mouth shut seems like a much more effective method to me."

"Yeah, except Fanelia burned to the ground, remember?" Celena pointed out sweetly. "Van is left with nothing."

Celena analysed the couple critically.

"They need a disguise, a MAKEOVER!" she screeched.

Van and Hitomi stopped talking and looked over. Celena covered her mouth and looked away, pretending nothing had happened. Dilandau snickered at her slip.

Celena beckoned to her fellow conspirator, and he leaned forward. "Because Morgana knows what they look like, we should change what they look like on the outside. That way, we will fool her lackeys and even she won't see their disguises when she goes into Van's mind."

Dilandau pondered the idea. "That's all good and well, but what about Escaflowne? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but it does kinda stick out. How do we solve that?" he enquired.

"I dunno. You do the thinking for once," Celena replied.

"Maybe we could take it?" he suggested rather hopefully.

"Nope, because someone will then follow us when we follow them."

"Hide it behind a bush?"

"Er, what bush?"

"Gah, stop making this so difficult!" Dilandau all but whined.

"Could you use magic and shrink it?" Celena asked thoughtfully.

"…"

"…Dilandau? Hey, you there?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered aloud in wonder.

Celena gave him a LOOK. "Well, someone hasn't been doing their research on new evil techniques now, have they?"

Dilandau looked a little sheepish. "I've been busy guiding my Dragonslayers."

Celena took a hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Dilandau, you have trained them well. They are ready. Let them go,"

He bowed his head solemnly. "Alas, I always knew this day would come."

"Okay, so shrink Esca. Now, disguises."

Dilandau gave her a cunning look. "I've just come up with an evil plan to atone for my previous lack of evil ingenious."

Van laughed as Celena turned away in embarrassment.

"What was that all about?"

Hitomi shook her head.

"She's an evil plotting girl, so who knows. Now Van, concentrate. We need to stop Morgana from being able to penetrate your mind. Whenever I'm not around, then you will be at a huge risk from her."

Van frowned. "Why won't you be around?"

"Well, as per usual with evil villains trying to get their prey, she will somehow lure me away from you, Hitomi explained, thinking back to all the movies she had watched.

He sighed heavily. "What do I have to do?" Van questioned.

"Close your eyes." Hitomi instructed.

"Is that it?" Van asked incredulously.

Hitomi smiled. "Unfortunately not. You have to clear your mind. I'll shut up so you can concentrate."

A smile tugged at his lips. "But I like your voice," he said playfully.

Hitomi blushed. "That's…sweet of you Van, but that won't hold your mind against Morgana."

"It did last time," Van said softly. His eyes were wide open now, and he held her gaze. Hitomi felt heat rush to her face.

"Van…"

"I guess…" Van started to say, but an embarrassed Hitomi hurriedly interrupted.

"We'd better concentrate," she said quickly. "Morgana could come at any time."

Van looked slightly disappointed, but his eyes were closed nonetheless. Hitomi studied his face, then followed suit.

A frown marred his handsome face. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. What was it?"

Eyes open, they looked at each other. Then, suddenly, two dark shadows appeared over them, and everything went dark.

"Aw, don't worry sweetie pies, Nurse Merle will look after you!"

Viole sweat dropped as Merle tucked the duvet tightly under his chin then enveloped him in a massive bone-crushing hug. A watching Gaddes snickered mercilessly.

Merle had insisted on coming with Gaddes when informed of the unfortunate events involving the video camera. She had disappeared somewhere for a suspicious amount of time to the computer area, and had returned whistling, with an evil yet happy look shining in her eyes.

They guys were only slightly worried, since they knew it probably involved Allen somehow.

At the mere thought of his name the three Dragonslayers shuddered, their eyes rolling weirdly.

Merle chucked things out of a bag she had brought, and pulled out a weird white hat with a red cross on it. She winked playfully at them, and they gulped fearfully.

"Time for your medicine," she sand cheerfully.

"Merle, they're severely traumatises, not ill," Gaddes pointed out.

"So?" Merle asked dangerously.

Gaddes gulped. "Never mind, just give them their medicine," he said quickly.

Merle looked bored. "Nah changed my mind. Let's go back to the ship."

The three Dragonslayers fainted with relief.

Dilandau looked appreciatively at the girl clad in the Zaibach uniform, liking the way it accentuated her curves.

"Wow Hitomi, I like the way the blond brings out the colour in your eyes," he said finally.

Hitomi grumbled, and Van looked slightly depressed that Hitomi's honey brown tresses have disappeared. He too had his hair altered to a blond colour, so he and Dilandau could easily be mistaken for brothers.

Actually they all looked like quadruplets. They could all pass off as Zaibach soldiers. Though if anyone had said, "Ooh look, four similar looking Zaibach soldier girls," Van and Dilandau would've clobbered them. If anyone had said "Ooh look, four similar looking Zaibach guys," Celena and Hitomi would've clobbered them. There was no mistaking the curves.

Dilandau stored his slayer uniform away carefully. Celena had mysteriously shrunk the Escaflowne, and gave kept it for herself for safekeeping. Dilandau would just never give it back, and it was too dangerous for either Van or Hitomi to possess.

"Van ride with Celena," Dilandau instructed. "Hitomi can ride with me."

"Yes!" Hitomi cheered. Van glared at her. "What? I get to see the great Dilandau in action. What more can a long time fan ask for?"

It was Kio who eventually explained to Chid the truth about Allen Schzaer, and what a total flake he was. He also explained that once the Crusade crew had been enemies against the Dragonslayers, suspecting them to be working for the organisation Zaibach. Then they had found that Emperor Donkirk had become a mere pawn in his visions to better Gaia, and that the Dragonslayers no longer recognised Zaibach as their ally. Instead they were a force in their own right, and Emperor Donkirk assisted them secretly to amend for the mistake he had made by allowing Folken to gain too much power. He whispered in hushed tones that Van once regarded Folken as his brother, but his brother had turned his back on Fanelia and joined Zaibach, corrupted by greed and power.

And then of course he explained that they simply didn't like Allen because Allen was cowardly and idiotic, he boasted too much for his own good and, and had no idea whatsoever what was going on in the world around him. So of course his crew couldn't resist when Dilandau had made a sly offer that was just too tempting to resist.

Chid was stunned. Then he got angry and determined. He would get his revenge on Allen for deceiving his mother! He was _so_ in on this game!

"Do you see them?" Chesta's voice cackled through the grainy radio system. Guimel's guymelef glided skilfully in front of him, swerving among the jagged rocks. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area with beady, watchful eyes.

"Over there by the drop," Guimel replied, immediately spotting wreckage near the edge. It was fresh, grey wisps of smoke vanished into the air.

Guimel heard Chesta draw in a sharp breath. "You don't think…?"

"No." Guimel cut off firmly. "Morgana would rather they suffered then die quickly."

"The witch!" Chesta growled. "I could kill that bastard for not protecting them. They're our friends!"

"The question is, does Folken know or is Morgana controlling him?"

Chesta didn't answer, but landed silently beside Guimel's guymelef. He got out first, and sprinted urgently to the edge of the drop. It was dangerous here. Small but lethally sharp pieces of jagged rock spewed from the canyon. Chesta took a deep breath, and peered over the edge of the drop.

"Guimel, over here! I've found them!"

The other Dragonslayer raced over to his comrade. "Holy shit."

There they were, Eyria and Naria, the gold and silver twin pair. They weren't looking so good at the moment. They were unconscious, suspended in mid air, their feet just barely inches from a ledge below them. Their hands had been shackled to the cliff face, and their lips had turned blue. Not a good indication. A trickle of blood had dried in its trail down the side of Eyria's face.

"I'm going down." Chesta announced, clambering down the jagged rocks. "Be ready to take them."

They were about four or five feet away from the top. Chesta felt the rocks piercing his hands, but he didn't care. He realised that he couldn't land on the ledge; he wouldn't be able to free them that way. So he would just have to free them whilst still in mid climb.

He reached Naria first, and as he reached out to touch her hands, he became worried at how cold they were. Frustrated, he wondered how he could lift her to safety without jeopardising his own.

"Guimel!" he called.

His comrade's face peered over the edge.

"You're going to have to fly your guymelef down here and take her back up. I can't both climb and carry her."

"Affirmative," Guimel called.

Chesta wrenched a dagger from his belt, and worked carefully at undoing the shackles that bore Naria to the cliff. They fell to the ledge with a clatter as Chesta heard the sound of Chesta's guymelef starting. The shackles had been tight. Chesta rubbed Naria's bruised and forlorn skin tenderly, frowning at her blood-encrusted wrists.

Guimel manoeuvred his guymelef so that the arms stretched outwards. Carefully Chesta set Naria down. Guimel took off at a steady pace to set her down safely at the top.

He then worked on Eyria's binds, and had to quickly lurch forward to catch her before she fell along with the shackles. Guimel was back immediately, relieving Chesta of his fragile burden. Heaving himself to the top of the cliff, Chesta met Guimel's grim gaze. They had to get the twins to healers, and quick.

Miguel was hiding beneath a table observing the two scientists when his electronic wristband vibrated gently against his skin. Immediately he was alerted to the dim glowing message.

_Miguel, Chesta and me have to get the twins to healers. Come or stay there?_

Miguel quickly responded.

_No, leave me here. I'll take this mission solo for now. There's something big going on here._

Millerna eyed the thin, silver tube, and the rather artistic sketches that accompanied it.

"Eries, do we have any frilly bows around?"


	12. Well, there was nothing else to do

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to:

**Shadow glider**- glad you think it's funny. I'm being good and actually updating quickly for once.

**Chibihitomi**- Yeah, I am lazy aren't I? Lol, Glad you liked it. Well, I hope this chapter makes you happy, I'm dedicating it wholly to Allen torture.

(First in a series of chapters that will be wholly dedicated to Allen torture. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to give.)

Chapter Twelve

Well, There Was Nothing Else To Do 

Well really, who could blame them? They couldn't reveal their true status to Zaibach and reveal their alliance with the Dragonslayer now could they? And so because of this, The Crusade Crew, along with a few Asturian Royal Family members were forced to linger in the background, seeking their own entertainment whilst Dilandau and co got to experience all the heroic action. And of course, they were so bored that the only thing they could do was to torture Allen so more.

Mind, they could have let Prince Chid and Boris take them on a tour round Freid, but what was the fun in that now? It was amazing that Allen still remained clueless despite all that was about to be bombarded upon him. No, he didn't think much of it when Millerna and Eries decided to nip off to the market place.

"What about this pink frilly one?" Millerna enquired, holding up an atrocious hot pink frilly ribbon.

"Don't forget sis, his hair's already that colour," Eries reminded her calmly.

Millerna frowned. "Has nobody told him yet?"

Eries shook her head. "Chid ordered all the palace staff and guards to pretend to Allen that they didn't notice anything was wrong with him. In truth, I think they are having as much fun as we are."

Millerna smirked. "Ah, a true nephew of ours indeed." She lowered her voice and leaned forward. "I heard that he has written to his father alerting him of Allen's arrival. Duke Freid replied that he will be coming shortly, and he doesn't want to miss the fun."

Her sister laughed gently. "Ah, that was not all. It would appear that Duke Freid is to bring a weapon of his own to wield on Allen. He has a trusted confidant who helps his country out when they are in need. His name is Plactu, and he has the power to hypnotize people." Eries looked her sister in the eye, all happy and excited. "Think Millerna, we'll have the power to control whatever Allen does!"

Millerna gaped. And then she gaped some more. Then Eries told her to close her mouth because it was extremely un-lady like.

Eries examined the stalls carefully, and a bright smile lit her face. She turned to her sister, holding up a luminous yellow frilly bow.

"Perfect," she smiled cunningly.

Gaddes had it in mind to ask Millerna and Eries for their beauty appliances to use alongside Hitomi's lipstick, but then Eries informed him that Allen had items similar to those they used already in his room. As he examined his captain's desk, Gaddes knew he had been right all along. Allen _so_ did wear ladies perfume and pluck his eyebrows.

Kio raised his eyebrows as Allen swaggered to the control room, whistling happily and running a comb through his still pink hair. Previously he hadn't dared to come out of his room with splotches all over his skin, but Millerna had patched him up. He was unsure, but nobody seemed to notice that his face was chalk white and that he had bright pink splodges on his cheek. Millerna had stolen Hitomi's bright red lipstick of Gaddes, and covered Allen's lips with it, insisting that it would soothe his lips. Lo and behold, Allen, the perfect pink haired geisha.

As soon as the door swung shut, Kio turned to Merle, who chuckled silently at the sight she had just seen.

"What's he so happy about?" Kio questioned.

"Duke Freid wrote to him to request an audience with him upon his arrival tomorrow," Merle answered smugly. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know, so he can sick Plactu on him."

"I see," Kio said in understanding. "So the fun can't really begin until Plactu comes."

Merle looked at him knowingly. "Not necessarily," she told him. "Don't forget, we have the pissed of spirit of Marlene on our side."

Mental note, remember to inform Prince Chid that his palace architecture was not entirely up to scratch. It was rather mysterious really; doors kept slamming into his face, or on him whilst he walked through the door. And the windows kept accidentally slamming down on his fingers of their own accord. He pouted as he eyed his individually bandaged fingers, which had turned a ghostly white colour underneath Millerna's miniature tourniquets. His fingers had gone numb but Millerna insisted that they were meant to be like that.

And wasn't it funny, but that strange silver ball seemed to be following him around in mid air. Allen insisted to the guards that there was a powerful enemy lurking in the palace, but the ball fell motionless to the floor whenever he mentioned it. And he wondered why they refused to listen. Though every time he turned his back he seemed to get shocked from behind. Every time he turned to look, the ball had mysteriously vanished.

He fell into an uneasy sleep, not noticing how the door mysteriously unlocked from the inside, or how two figures crept undetected into his room to replace his face make up with permanent paint.


	13. The List of All Lists

Okies, I haven't had time to update because I have exams at the moment, but they don't finish for a while so I thought I better update this chapter now and get it done with.

Thank you to chibihitomi, Xanthia Nightshade, neko-chan, Attolia, Lukcy-DicE1012 and Hopelessly Escaflowne for reviewing.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, we're back to Hitomi, Van and co. but Duke Freid has arrived with Plactu… Ooh…

Chapter Thirteen

The List of All Lists

Allen didn't notice the servants snickering as he passed them by on the way to the Great Hall. Every two seconds he ran a hand through his still pink hair, and adjusted his Knight Caeli uniform. His hair was still a strong pink colour, and his patchy skin was hidden by a white mask of make up, which as of yet, Allen still had to find a way to get rid of. But Millerna had repeatedly reassured him that she noticed nothing wrong with him at all. So off he strode to meet the Duke, his lips upturned in an unnaturally bright red smile.

Merle and Kio watched him go from a hidden alcove.

"You know, he could almost pass off as a girl. A few frilly bows, a nice dress…the works," Merle said with a grand gesture. "You know, before Fanelia fell into trouble and I was forced abruptly to grow up to look after Van, I always wanted a life size doll."

Kio grinned. "Good one, add it to the list."

Merle looked extremely perplexed. "What list?" she said slowly.

He looked at her in glee. "The list of what to do to Allen when he's under the influence of Plactu."

* * *

**The List of what to do to Allen when he's under the influence of Plactu**

_Make him a slave-_ **_Millerna_**

_Give him a full makeover- **Eries**_

_Hey, I wanted to do that? - **Merle**_

_Merle, we can share. No worries. We can control him forever- **Eries**_

_Control him as a super frilly soldier, under our influence he'll be invincible. Or he'll just get severely hurt- **Chid**_

_Dress him up as a girl, either that or give him a badly needed haircut- **Merle**_

_Leave him in a room full of all his poor ex lovers- **Millerna**_

_Make him have a tea party with me- **Eries**_

_Control him and make him smash stuff with his guymelef- **Gaddes **_

_Can't we give him green streaks? – **Merle**_

_No. That would look awful- **Eries**_

_Use him as a fencing dummy- **Millerna**_

_Get him to act out a play_- **_Kio_**

_Make him fly-_ **Merle**

_Merle, that's not possible._ Remember, _he's not a Draconian like Van. However we can strap him to a rocket and send him flying to through the stratosphere**- Millerna**_

_Excellent suggestion. Hey, can I make him a lowly crewman and make myself Captain? **– Gaddes**_

_Yeah sure, Gaea knows the Crusade needs a leader like you. But can I make the best suggestion of all? Can we make Allen reveal all his deepest darkest secrets? **-Millerna**_

* * *

****

"Dilandau, can I ask you something?" Hitomi asked, as she settled comfortably beside him.

"Sure, fire away." he replied casually.

"Do you like Celena?"

If Dilandau was surprised by the question, he sure didn't show it.

"Sure I do. She's a nice girl."

"No, I mean do you _like_, like her?" Hitomi persisted.

"Why do you ask?" Dilandau asked, deciding to play it safe and hear Hitomi's reasons before choosing to answer.

Hitomi gave a small shrug. "I don't know. It's just, you're always with her, and you don't let the other guys get too close."

"Of course, she's part of my Dragonslayers clan, and as a new member she needs to have someone to take her under their wing until she is truly ready to fly," Dilandau said quickly.

Hitomi smiled quirkily. "Considering she's flying the guymelef next to us right this moment, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." A sly look managed to find its way onto her face, one that made Dilandau tremble slightly. "Are you sure it isn't that you don't want the other guys hitting on her?"

Dilandau decided he would not answer her questioning. Instead he used a diversionary tactic and asked her a question instead.

"What about you and Van?" he asked, returning the sly tone.

At least Hitomi had the decency to blush, denying nothing. "I do like him, but you know, I don't think it'll work out. I mean, we're from two different worlds- he's a king and I'm…well …I'm me. And besides, if I stay I'll miss my family and…"

Dilandau held up a hand to silence her, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Aw Hitomi, I never knew you felt that way about him?"

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. If you really care about him, then you'll find a way to be with him and your family, and he definitely would not hesitate to do anything for you."

"I miss my family," Hitomi said softly, and Dilandau looked at her. "I miss them a lot, and my friends too. But somehow I don't miss Earth as much. If I had to choose between Earth and Gaea, Gaea would be my choice. But I would miss my family and friends too much."

"It'll work out," Dilandau repeated, as he expertly steered his guymelef, as though it were the usual thing for him to drive and comfort girls at the same time.

Hitomi sat quietly for a moment, reflecting on this bizarre life of her.

"You know, in Asturia I thought it was a lot of fun hanging with you guys. But it's not fun anymore, is it?"

Dilandau gave a small, sad smile.

"No it isn't."

* * *

If it was anyone BUT Allen, they would've been immediately suspicious if they had stepped into a pitched black hall. However Allen merely tripped up, and was glad the darkness covered it up, and then he checked his outfit for the umpteenth time that day.

A door banged shut, and the Knight Caeli jumped, screaming in a ridiculously shrill voice. Then he laughed nervously.

"Oh Duke Freid old buddy, is that you?" he called out through the darkness.

Sitting on his throne, Duke Freid's eyes twitched threateningly as he gazed in the direction from where that accursed man's voice came. Old buddy! That guy deceived his wife and landed her pregnant, then left her to die from mental anguish. Grrr…just wait until he got Plactu on him.

The priest brushed past the Duke and proceeded in purposefully loud and clear footsteps towards a still un- bewildered Allen.

Outside the hall, an over excited duo of Millerna and Merle had to be restrained. Merle was extremely gleeful whilst Millerna looked decidedly vengeful.

Allen shrunk back at the mean sounding footstep.

"Er Duke?" he ventured timidly. "Is that you?"

HE got no answer. Instead, a hand shot out and grabbed his throat. Allen whimpered as he was dragged forward. He nearly wet his pants in terror as a pair of eerie eyes came level with his. For Allen, this was nearly as bad as that shampoo incident, though not that much.

Plactu made a few hand gestures, and Allen's breath caught in his throat. Alas, it would be the last time he would breathe freely. Allen's eyes dilated, and his body became rigid and unmoving. Finally, Allen was under the complete control of the hynosis master Plactu.

Outside the hall, servants began preparing the hall for a celebration feast.


	14. Those Left Behind Do Get To Have Fun

A/N

Thank you to the following for your reviews:

**Chibihitomi**- Yep, they are celebrating the complete control of Allen and the fact they can now do whatever they want with him. Yeah Dilandau is sweet, but unfortunately he's off saving Gaea so he'll have to participate in Allen bashing another way…Thanx again for reviewing, I enjoy reading your comments

**Chisakami Saiyuki**-I'm glad you enjoyed the story

Macky- Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter too Alantie Mistaniu- Yeah, I do feel as though I've been neglecting the other characters, so to make up for it this chapter has more V/H fluffiness 

**Cafe**- No worries, you will get your romance.

**Lucky-DicE1012- **Lot's more V/H AND more Allen bashing! Hm, that can't be a bad thing…except for Allen.

Chapter Fourteen 

Those Left Behind **Do** Get to Have Fun

Kio wandered what had happened to the world when Gaddes had ordered him to get the girls. His faced creased into worry when nobody answered Millerna's door. Tentatively, as though he felt he was being rude, Kio pushed open the door. And stood five minutes long after doing so at the sight in front of him.

He had never been in Millerna's room before. It was very…pink. But that did not deter him at all. It was the fact that currently, Millerna was hosting a tea party with Eries, Merle, Chid and Boris. No, that was not it.

Kio was in shock at seeing Allen dressed up in a butler jacket, holding out a plate of biscuits to Millerna. His face was still white, and the bright red lipstick was still there. Merle and Millerna had gotten their wish, and had given him a full-blown makeover. Blue eye shadow and black eyeliner made his eyes look even more gormless. Someone had scribbled little hearts and daisies on his forehead. In his daze, Gaddes only just registered Merle remarking how Emperor Donkirk had sent her a packet of permanent markers.

Eries put the finishing touches to Allen with bright red rogue on his cheeks, and her precious frilly, luminous yellow ribbons held his pink hair into two bunches. Millerna had adorned Allen with one of her frilly aprons. His skintight trousers had thankfully gone, but something had been needed to cover up his underwear.

Kio shook his head in wonderment. Adorning Allen's hairdo sat a rather fluffy pair of white rabbit ears. It wasn't even that which surprised him though. Eries had concluded that, since Allen shaved his legs, there was no point hiding them. Thus his legs were bare, and he tottered to their commands on a pair of scarlet stiletto heels.

* * *

Two hour later and Van was bright red from having to spend the whole journey with Celena. Subtle torture was her forte, and she only delighted in teasing him about Hitomi. However, he found that he only had to speak the name "Dilandau," and she would blush furiously.

"So what's the game plan now?" Van asked, once the two of them had matured slightly.

"Well, you need to go to the Plains of Asgard, and seek an entrance to Atlantis," Celena said thoughtfully. "Me and Dilandau are here to back you up. Morgana won't get to you again."

"How did you know about Morgana in the first place?" Van wanted to know.

"Donkirk connections," the girl replied simply. "He's not as useless as Folken thinks."

Van's face darkened. "Folken…"

Celena noticed immediately, and grimaced at her own stupidity. "Sorry, I forgot he was your brother."

"He's not!" Van said sharply, but Celena did not flinch. "At least, he's not anymore. He's a traitor."

Celena chuckled. "You and Dilandau should hang out sometime. Your hatred for the guy is about equal."

"Hmph," was all Van could manage. Celena hid a tiny grin.

"So how do you and Dilandau plan for us to go up against a whole city of soldiers?" Van enquired.

"Well, first we infiltrate as spies," Celena explained. "Most importantly, Morgana needs to be taken care of. Miguel should be snooping for all the dirt on her."

"Funny," Van commented. "It was my brother who told me about her in the first place. I should've listened to Hitomi…"

"What did you go to her for anyway?" Celena enquired.

"A map showing the layout for the Plains of Asgard," Van replied, handing the map over to her.

Celena steered with one hand, eyeing the map closely. She closed her eyes, and in her mind she could feel a faint aura coming from it. She hissed, and Van looked at her in surprise. Celena reached for a shiny, silver object, and pressing down a button, conjured a small flame. Then she proceeded to burn the map.

"Hey!" Van cried in alarm. "What are you doing?" he tried to grab the map but Celena kicked him back.

"No wonder she was able to penetrate your mind," Celena snarled. "The map is spelled."

Van stopped struggling at once. "Huh? Spelled?"

"With a tracking spell," Celena explained. She was analysing your movement, and chose to strike whenever you appeared to stop and rest- when your defences were at their lowest."

"Oh." Van sat sprawled in his seat, unsure what to say. "What are we going to do now? We need to find away to get across the Plains."

Celena pondered this for a moment. "Your right. No worries, I think I have a solution."

She talked into the wristwatch that had been given to all the Dragonslayers. "Dilandau, this is Celena. We need to make a stop by Dryden's place. I'll inform Gaddes to bring the Crusade."

The banquet was on, and everyone was having the time of his or her life. Duke Freid had been given priority over Allen, and took pleasure in ordering him to do everything. Currently he was kneeling on the floor with a dangerously full goblet of wine teetering on his head.

* * *

Eries looked around impatiently, not enjoying things as fully as she should be. "Do you know where Gaddes is?" she asked Kio.

"I think he's taking a message from Celena."

Her face visibly relaxed. "About Allen?" she enquired more cheerfully.

Kio avoided her eyes. "Actually no. I think it's actually something important this time."

Eries opened her mouth, worried again, but before she could say anything, the doors of the hall swung open, and Gaddes walked in, a coy smile on his face, heads turned, and greetings were called out to him, which he returned with full heart.

He caught sight of Eries, and strode purposefully towards her. Bending down, he brushed his lips over her hand.

"Why the worried face princess?" he said with a wink."

"What was it Celena wanted to talk to you about?" Eries questioned.

His grin widened, and his eyes sparkled with something she had not seen in a while. Excitement? Adventure? Daring?

"It looks like we're back in the game," Gaddes replied, helping himself to some food.

"What do you mean?" Eries asked, trying not to show her anxiety.

Gaddes swallowed a grape. "It means I'm going on a real mission. Celena has requested I bring the Crusade at meet at the rendezvous place, i.e. Dryden's merchant ship. From there we are to travel to Atlantis."

"What?" Eries whispered loudly. "But that's dangerous! You could get hurt."

"But they need us there," Gaddes explained, lowering his voice. "Morgana has been tracking Van. No doubt she was waiting for them to lead her to Atlantis."

Eries looked downcast. Gaddes noticed, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you!" a new voice interrupted. Gaddes and Eries started, and turned to see Merle standing beside them, hands on hips.

"Merle…" Eries began, but she interrupted.

"I want to see Lord Van," Merle explained. "And make sure that Hitomi is taking great care of him."

"I'm coming to!"

"Millerna!" Eries exclaimed, looking scandalised, but Millerna shushed her.

"Sister, I know you don't approve, but by the sound of it, they are going to need someone capable of healing wounds, and that someone is me."

"You're right," Eries replied. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Gaddes looked troubled, and leaned towards her. "Use your position Eries. You are a princess; you have a great authority over the people. Besides, there's something else. Donkirk leaked to me that Zaibach is targeting Freid. It could come under attack any time. Trust me, Freid will need all the help it can get."

"But I can't do that on my own!" Eries replied.

"You won't be," Gaddes replied. "You'll have the Duke, Prince Chid, Boris, not to mention Plactu. I even sent for Dallet, Viole and Gatti to keep you company. And don't forget, you have complete control over Allen. If worse comes to worse, you can use him."

Eries laughed, forgetting her troubles. "You're right. There's nothing for me to worry about.

"That's the spirit," Gaddes cheered.

The companions sat together, enjoying the feast, not letting the impending darkness get to them.

* * *

Miguel waited until the scientists were gone and out of hearing range before venturing out of his hiding place. He shut the door gently, and glanced around this strange lab. Vials of red liquid were placed neatly in test tube racks. Some bubbled, even thought the air was cold.

He shuddered, ignoring these strange things. He walked past a strange suspension column, in which the body of a human baby was suspended in animation. Its eyes stared eerily off into space, as if the poor soul had gone away long ago.

Books lay scattered over a desk, and pieces of parchment were tied up into rolls, stacked neatly in a pile. It was obvious that this was where Miguel would find his information.

* * *

Eyria opened her eyes groggily, wincing as white light blinded her. Was she dead? Where was she?

"Is she alright then?" a familiar male voice asked.

She knew that voice. She knew it. Who was…Chesta? What was he doing here? She closed her eyes, and the memories came flooding back to her. Morgana! But Naria, where was Naria? Her eyes snapped open immediately, and she tried to get up.

Guimel restrained her, pushing her back down gently. "Shh, it's okay. Naria's resting. Her injuries aren't that substantial."

Eyria stared at the brunette seemingly floating above her. "Where are we?" she asked.

"On the ship of the merchant Dryden. He is a friend of ours."

"How long has it been since…" her throat became dry and she found she could not speak."

"Five days," Guimel replied. "Most of your wounds are nearly healed. You are incredibly lucky, you know."

"Huh," Eyria snorted. "Because being chained to a cliff top is so lucky."

Guimel cracked a small smile, and then he quickly frowned again. "Can you tell us what happened? What did Morgana do to you?"

Eyria frowned. "She said that Folken had ordered us to meet with some scouts and bring them back to Zaibach's floating fortress. However, when we reached the destination required, the scouts we met started to attack us when our backs were turned. We were outnumbered tent o two."

The Dragonslayer pondered this thoughtfully. Normally Eyria and Naria could on five enemies each at one time with no problem.

As if sensing his thoughts, Eyria said aloud, "They were not Zaibach scouts. I sense they were Morgana's people."

"Mages?" Guimel asked, and she nodded in confirmation.

He looked over at Chesta, and they both pondered this information in silence. It seemed as though things had just gotten more complicated.

* * *

Dilandau was teaching Hitomi to drive. Well, actually steer. Or whatever the term for using a guymelef was.

She, he had explained, was going undercover as a Zaibach soldier.

She, after he told her this, said it would be mighty suspicious if four Zaibach soldiers were travelling in two guymelefs across a big, deserted stretch of land.

Then he, after listening to this rather good point, butted in and said that no actually, Zaibach sent out scouts all the time to try and find new information, and that newbies were being recruited all the time so four more wouldn't cause any suspicion at all.

Plus, he said he was too handsome for anyone to suspect him. Hitomi said he was more demonic and twisted.

He thanked her cordially for the kind compliment.

She rolled her eyes and asked to be switched so she could fly with Van.

Dilandau and Celena both refused to give up their precious toys. So Van had to content himself with listening to Hitomi over the intercom. However, it was hard to start a conversation with each other with Celena snickering at every word Van said, making kissing noises every ten seconds. Dilandau just smirked at Van's awkwardness. Finally Hitomi got bored and took things into her own hands.

"_Hello Van_."

Van jumped and fell out of his seat, almost. Celena looked at him funny and scolded him about how seatbelts were invented for a reason.

The Prince of Fanelia nodded numbly and sat back in his seat, his eyes darting from side to side suspiciously.

"_Don't worry Van, it's not Morgana. It's me, Hitomi_."

"Oh," Van said in realisation.

Celena looked at him funny.

"Did you say something?"

"Urm, no," Van said quickly. A little too quickly. But Celena decided to let it slide this time.

"_I mean, oh. It's you_." Van said in his mind.

"_What, you didn't want to talk to me?" _Hitomi said, well, think said, sounding put out and slightly annoyed.

"_I do, it's just I was surprised!" _He insisted

"_Oh okay."_

"_So what did you want to talk to me about?" _Van asked.

" _I don't know. What do you want to talk about_?" Hitomi asked.

Van stared in disbelief.

"What?" Celena asked suspiciously.

"Pardon?" Van asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, nothing?" Celena said with a shrug, turning away, shaking her head and muttering something inaudible under her breath.

"_So you come into my mind and you have nothing to say? Why did you even bother in the first place? You should save your strength._"

"_Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you_," Hitomi explained. "_I like talking to you_."

That was enough to pacify Van. He started talking to her in his mind, and his face adopted a distant, gormless expression, like he was dead.

Celena became freaked out, and leaned forward into the intercom.

"Dilandau, Van is acting weird. And they're talking anymore. Notice the lack of gossip?" Celena whined.

Dilandau glanced at Hitomi, who was intently watching him steer. Occasionally she would address him, saying things to him. However, she was not acting strangely at all. The diabolical Adonis grinned, realising what was going on. Hitomi and Van were having a telepathic conversation. Hitomi was used to multitasking and could therefore have a conversation whilst acting normally. However it seemed that Van was rather unused to doing this, so therefore could only concentrate on one thing at a time.

He leaned forward and replied to Celena, "Don't worry Celena, it's alright. This is normal behaviour for Van."

Celena looked at Van's gormless face, shuddering slightly. "Yeah fine, but when we next stop, you can have him!"

* * *

Eries watched as the Crusade took off, carrying the crew, Millerna and Merle on board. Prince Chid and the Duke stood by her side.

"So Auntie, what shall we do now with Allen?" Prince Chid asked, once the Crusade was out of sight.

"Well, it seems as though we have to protect Freid from the clutches of Zaibach," Duke Freid began.

"Yes, that would be a priority." Eries looked down into the courtyard, where Boris was using Allen as a training dummy. Currently he was practising archery, with Allen as the target. Several apples were tied to different parts of Allen's body, with arrows sticking out. Boris always said that there was nothing better than a human to practice techniques on.

"It would seem as though Allen may come in useful after all," Eries murmured. "Tell me Duke, is there anything of use your scientists have that need testing out?"

Duke Fried thought for a moment. "Why, come to think of it, yes. They are developing several potions that do not kill people, but cause them strange symptoms such as breathing fire and such and such."

A pleased smile formed on her lips. "Excellent."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter will continue with Allen bashing. If you have any ideas, feel free to contribute! 


	15. Stuff Was Bound To Happen Part I

A/N: Well, I am so sorry I haven't updated for a long, long time. I have a lot of work to do which doesn't leave much time for writing. Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

**shadow Glider** Thank you for the suggestion. It's a good idea and it may be put into use. I can imagine a lot of funny situations involving 'Allana.'

**Chibihitomi** Thank you for reviewing once again. Ooh, yes, there are so many ways to make Allen steep even lower. Yeah I agree Allen can never die. He's too amusing.

**HopelesslyEscaflowne** Lol. So do you think I should tone down with the Allen bashing? I try not to hurt him _too_ much.

**ChisakamiSaiyuki** Yeah, you may be a little confused. I was trying to catch up with the rest of the characters from where I left them chapters ago.

**Macky **Thanks for the review, and glad you enjoyed the story.

**Rave264** Wow, I'm glad it's interested you that much. Thanx for reviewing!

**Lucky-DicE1012 **I agree. It's good to get a balance of both.

**Mysisterisaquijum** Lol. Thank you for reviewing. Your wait is now over.

**Alantie Mistaniu** That is a good suggestion, and it would be a shame to put it to waste. Hmm, imagine Allen suddenly acting like a five-year-old girl in the middle of a raging battle…

**Twilight Elf- Maiden **Another great idea! Yeah, I do like D/H pairings and I love fanfics with the pairing but I don't really have much time anymore to write so I don't think there will be one soon. But thanx for the review, I really appreciate it!

**Kyria **Will do, no worries

**Falling Tenshi** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story. Hey, Barbie Boy is quite a good name 

**Dark Inuyoukai** Thank you for reviewing, sorry I haven't updated in so long

**Elina-chan **Don't worry I will. I think it's time the pace moved on a bit

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

** Stuff Was Bound To Happen**

**Part I **

"What are you four men doing…OOMPH!" 

The servant promptly had the wind knocked out of him as Hitomi elbowed him in the ribs.

"What did you just call us?" Celena demanded angrily.

"Do we look like men to you?" Hitomi yelled, gesturing at herself and Celena.

The little cretin/ servant looked bewildered. "What?" His little beady eyes went back and forth between Dilandau and Van, then Hitomi and Celena. It cradled its head in its hands.

"Ugh, see what six months living on a ship in the middle of nowhere does to you?" he muttered to himself. "I need a vacation."

"I'm not sure about that, there's a lot of killing going on now." Van advised.

The little cretin glared at him. "No thanks to you, Zaibach soldiers. What do you want anyway?"

"To talk to Dryden," Celena replied breezily. "We're due for a visit."

Before the cretin with a migraine could complain, A tall man dressed like a Gaia type hippy came striding into the room. He stopped short upon noticing the company standing in front of their guymelefs, wearing large, sharp, dangerous, pointy weapons and shiny, cool armour. His mouth dropped open and he stood agog.

"What the…" he said

The cretin creature cowered. "Master Dryden, I tried to stop them, honestly but…"

Dryden brushed straight past him, and stood in front of Celena and Hitomi.

"Well hello there," he said huskily, taking a hand of theirs each and planting a kiss on them. "I don't think I've been introduced to such fine beauties as yourselves."

Hitomi and Celena chuckled, smiled and immediately liked this Dryden guy. Dilandau and Van watched from the sidelines in bemusement.

"Ah, hello?" Dilandau called waving a hand in front of Dryden's face. "We exist too!"

Hitomi arched an eyebrow. "What, you want him to kiss your hand too?"

Dilandau scoffed. "Hardly. I want him to acknowledge my existence as an a super evil leader of a cool gang."

"Existence acknowledged," Dryden replied, glancing at him before turning back to the girls.

"Yes I've been expecting you, but I wasn't expecting such beautiful women to accompany you," he said slowly, gazing at the two girls. Van felt he was staring too much at a certain emerald-eyed companion of his and marched over, placing himself in between Dryden and the girls.

"You're engaged to Princess Millerna," Van reminded him with a glare that to any male clearly stated _back off_.

Dryden chuckled. "Whatever. By the way, some of your friends have arrived. Guimel and Chesta arrived with Eyria and Nayria. The cat girls had some bad injuries, but they're getting along better now."

Dilandau frowned. "Where's Miguel?"

"He stayed behind to spy on Morgana," Dryden explained. "Zaibach have started using mages in guymelefs."

"Great," Celena said. They all looked at her. "Well, it isn't really, but erm, I was being sarcastic!" she yelled.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked as they followed Dryden somewhere, with both Hitomi and Celena on his arms.

"I have no idea, but I guess to meet with everyone else and hatch up an evil diabolical plan to kick Zaibach ass." Dryden replied.

Dilandau and Van followed behind. The almighty Dragonslayer suddenly smirked evilly.

"By the way Dryden, you do know Millerna is coming here right?"

Memories of a ten-year-old tomboy princess kicking him out of the Royal Tree House flooded his mind.

"I am so dead," Dryden gulped.

* * *

451) _Make him do tricks like at a circus!_

452) _They could_ _make Allen ballet dance in battle, with tutu and the whole she-bang. ooh, and a tiara_

453) C_an he please be hypnotized into thinking he's a five year old girl?_

454) _I think Allen should have his nose remodelled, he should have it extended, not that it wasn't big to begin with and he should have his lips fuller as well. No, no a sex change, Allana!_

Eries stared at the list in wonder, which had grown dramatically longer since she had last checked it ten minutes ago.

"Where do these suggestions keep coming from?" she wondered aloud.

Boris checked the list. "It says here that these are the suggestions of the reviewers," he commented.

"Reviewers eh? Well they are quite good suggestions, though I fear the last one may damage him, then, we will have no Allen!"

"Hey, why bother with a sex change?" Boris pointed out? "He practically acts like a girl anyway. Plus in his current state he can be a boy or girl!"

"Double bonus!" Duke Freid exclaimed.

"What's a sex change?" Prince Chid questioned innocently.

There was a long pause. Eries bent down and came face to face with her nephew. "Do you really want to know that or do you want to go and play with Allen?" she asked sweetly.

"Play with Allen, yeah!" Chid yelled, and run away at the speed of light.

A moment later they glanced outside the window just in time to see Chid dressing Allen up in the role of the princess among his other life size action figurines. Then, just as the knight in shining armour (being manoeuvred by palace staff according to the prince's wishes) was about to rescue Princess Allana from the clutches of an evil guymelef, one of the servants sneezed, jolting the others and causing them to knock the knight into Princess Allana. Allana promptly fell of the bridge into a conveniently nearby pond, where the ducks started pecking at her curiously.

"Oops," Prince Chid said, from his director's chair.

* * *

Van was getting overly bored of Dryden boasting about all the great stuff he had done in his life, and decided maybe he should entertain himself by talking to Hitomi, and, he thought slyly, distract her from Dryden. It was true that the girls were paying attention only to Dryden, but contrary to Dilandau's theory that he had somehow slipped a love potion into their drinks, it was really because Dryden was completely charming and lovely. No wonder girls liked him- he really understood how girls wanted to be treated.

_Okay concentrate_, Van thought. _Just concentrate on Hitomi_. _What shall I say? Maybe hello? Wait no that sounds ridiculous. How about shall we carry on where we left off in private? Yeah, that sounds right. Now, just concentrate on those words and picture her beautiful face._

Just as Van was about to picture Hitomi, the little cretin from earlier entered, his ugly face disturbing Van's concentration and messing up his control.

The cretin had had enough of a bad day already. There he was walking along innocently when suddenly he heard the words "_Shall we carry on where we left off in private?" _uttered in a masculine voice in his head

Everyone was confused as to why the cretin passed out cold on the floor mere seconds later, whilst Van looked away innocently.

* * *

Miguel flicked through the books, searching for something that would be of use to their side. So far all he had come across were strange, complicated formulas and symbols. Finally he found what he was looking for in a thin journal that looked as though it had been made not too long ago.

He read through the pages, and the information they bore caused a frown to work its way onto his lips. He slipped this book into his uniform, knowing it would give vital information that could help their side.

Miguel crept away as silently as he had come, sending a message to his team telling them to meet him as soon as they possibly could.

* * *

They had known the situation was grave, but now Miguel had found out what they were up against, and it didn't look good.

Van, Celena and Dryden stood in the docking bay, watching as the Crusade descended upon the landing platform. Dilandau made his way over to Hitomi, who was standing a good distance away from the rest.

"Why are you standing so far away?" he questioned.

Hitomi gave a sheepish grin and chuckled, although it sounded strained. "I'm just scared that Merle's going to claw my eyes out," she replied, slightly embarrassed yet fearful.

"Why because you're with Van?" Dilandau asked. She nodded, and he gave a light chuckle. She looked up at him in puzzlement.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Dilandau gave her a Cheshire cat style smirk. "If I recall correctly, it was Merle herself who told Allen that you and Van had eloped. If she had been absolutely hell bent on him then she would never have done something so rash."

Hitomi pondered this. "I guess you're right. "But she is awfully protective of him."

"Yes, she's extremely loyal to him," Dilandau agreed. "But when she can sense things normal humans cannot, and she can sense your true feelings for Van. Once Merle knew that you meant no harm to him, she accepted you."

"Merle…" Hitomi murmured, watching as the crew poured out of the Crusade. A certain blonde lady came out first, escorted by the esteemed Captain Gaddes.

Captain Gaddes smiled as he saw the welcome party. "Lord Dryden, may I present to you the lovely Princess Millerna."

Dryden's jaw dropped open. This beautiful vision was his fiancée? Memories of a little girl with mud splattered all over her seemed a world away from this lady. She had grown into a true princess.

The result was likewise. "Dryden?" Millerna exclaimed. "You look different!"

"Well, I guess five years is a long time for changes to happen," Dryden chuckled lightly.

Millerna smiled gracefully. "Yes, it is."

The rest of the crew poured out onto the platform.

"Lord Van, I've missed you!" Merle cried, leaping into her friend's arms. Van laughed as he received her. She made a face at him. "Ugh, what did you do to your hair?"

"It's a disguise," Van explained. "Hitomi's hair has changed also."

Merle looked over to where Hitomi and Dilandau were standing aloof. For a moment she and Hitomi stood still with their eyes locked. Then Merle smiled, giving Hitomi a small wave. Hitomi's face broke out into a relieved smile, and she returned the gesture heartily. Van looked at her happily, and Merle gave her a knowing wink.

Dilandau whispered into her ear, "See, I told you everything would turn out alright."

* * *

Dryden POV

Dryden stood wearily, watching as the crewmembers of the Crusade descended. He shifted from one foot to the next, and Celena noticed this subtle action.

"Why so nervous?" she asked.

"It's Millerna," Dryden confessed. "I haven't seen her in so long. She has never liked me you know."

Celena smiled. "After the guys she's hung out with, you'll seem like a refreshing breath of freedom to her."

A group of people walked out, among them a young lady, whose aura radiated from her and drew Dryden's attention. His eyes widened ever so slightly. She was beautiful, not just because of her looks. There was strength about her that fascinated Dryden immensely, and a steely look in her eyes warned that she was not an easy foe.

Captain Gaddes smiled as he saw the welcome party awaiting them on the platform. "Lord Dryden, may I present to you the lovely Princess Millerna."

Dryden's jaw dropped open. This beautiful vision was his fiancée? Memories of a little girl with mud splattered all over her seemed a world away from this lady. She had grown into a true princess. She was the very image of grace, calm and beauty, but Dryden could still see a hint of the independence that she had always held so dear.

The result was likewise. "Dryden?" Millerna exclaimed. "You look different!"

"Well, I guess five years is a long time for changes to happen," Dryden chuckled lightly.

Millerna smiled gracefully. "Yes, it is."

He took her hand and laid upon it a chaste kiss. Millerna felt her stomach flutter as he smiled warmly at her. She was used to guys looking at her with hidden intentions, but Dryden looked genuinely glad to see her.

Dryden offered her his arm, and she took it warmly as they headed the party to the heart of his ship.

"Millerna?" Dryden asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that time you kicked me out of the tree house?"

Millerna looked at him in surprise and laughed heartily. "Of all people to bring that up! I thought you would have wanted to forget that as soon as possible."

Dryden grinned. "Well, it hurt my pride, but there's no hiding the facts. Princess or no princess, you're a pretty strong woman. And princess or not you'll do good for Gaia."

Millerna smiled. "Dryden, you really have changed."

* * *

Plactu looked troubled. "But why would we want him to act like a five year old girl? Would that not give us nightmares?"

"Maybe, but my dear son Chid is getting pretty bored hanging out with a toy he can command all the time. He needs someone of his own age to be with," Duke Freid explained. "And since there is no one his age around, Allen will have to do."

Eries, who had been listening up till now, took the opportunity to interrupt. "That's all good and all, but we need to think seriously for a moment. What are we to do about Zaibach?"

"We could clone Allen and create a super army," Plactu suggested.

Boris shook his head in disagreement. "Not a good idea. We don't have enough time to create an army large enough to oppose Zaibach. And besides, we would lose immediately."

Eries cringed. "Urgh, thousands of baby Allens…"

They all felt sick to the stomach at the thought.

* * *

"And so, to conclude, we should all rush into Zaibach and ATTACK!"

Everyone jolted from their sleep and looked at Van drowsily. They looked about in confusion until they remembered that they were supposed to be listening to Van's speech.

Hitomi, the only one who had not been swayed by the power of boredom, spoke up.

"Van, as good as that plan sounds, I think we should try a more subtle approach. Remember, we don't want to draw Morgana to you."

Van laughed sheepishly. "Ah yeah, I forgot about that part."

Merle raised an eyebrow and muttered to herself. "Oh what, you just forgot that an evil witch is trying to possess you and take over your mind so that she can make herself queen and rule Fanelia, which is burnt to a crisp right now, then eventually take over Gaia, not to mention she's trying to split you and Hitomi apart and tried to kill Eyria and Naria. I mean sure, who forgets that?

Van looked at her quizzically. "Did you say something Merle?"

The cat girl smiled innocently. "No, nothing at all."

The evil boy genius himself, Dilandau Albatou, rose from his seat to stand beside Van.

"Nobody said this was going to be easy. In fact, it's possibly going to be the hardest thing you'll ever do in your entire life. And to succeed, you need someone with experience with Zaibach. And that someone is me," and then he said on an afterthought, "And maybe the Dragonslayers as well."

Everyone applauded; Celena wiped a tear from her eyes. Dilandau continued with his speech. "What we need is to take Zaibach out from the inside. Miguel has given us this information about Zaibach that will help us: The sorcerers have been experimenting on creating a super soldier, combining human and beast together."

Millerna grimaced. "And have they succeeded?"

Dilandau nodded. "Yeah well, they've made about a thousand already."

Everybody gaped. "A thousand?" Hitomi said in disbelief. "How are we supposed to fight them all?"

"What are they suppose to be able to do anyway?" Dryden asked.

"Well, they can move faster, become invisible, fly, and pilot guymelefs- which Folken has provided for them. And according to Miguel, these aren't the usual tin scraps that are easy to beat. They are somewhat near to Escaflowne standards."

There was a long pause ass everyone tried to imagine a beastie boy piloting a guymelefs.

"And they have fangs," Dilandau said dramatically. "

They all shuddered in horror. Van thought aloud, "So we have to take them out before they get to the battlefield? How do we accomplish that?"

Celena sat up. "Infiltration. We're dressed as Zaibach spies, we become Zaibach spies."

Hitomi looked confused. "But aren't we suppose to be finding Atlantis?"

Dilandau nodded. "It seems that Folken is doing the same. The Flying Fortress seems to be heading in the direction of the Plains of Asgard. It is only a matter of time before they reach the Mystic Valley."

"And Atlantis," Hitomi concluded. "Oh this is bad. What if they get to Atlantis before us?"

Dryden shook his head. "Worry not. Even if they reach the Mystic Valley, they don't know how to get to Atlantis. The only one who can get there," he said, looking straight at Hitomi, "Is you."

"But I don't know the way either." Hitomi stammered.

"Not now," Van said. "But your power may be awakened when we get closer."

Celena stood up, and headed out of the room. They all watched her go quietly, Dilandau watching her with masked curiosity. A few moments later she returned carrying a book bound in leather. She handed it to Dryden.

"When I was younger, my father set out to find Atlantis. My mother gave him this journal to write his findings in. However he never returned." She gave a slight cough, and continued. "On her deathbed, my mother entrusted this to me and told me a secret. One night she had been at home alone, when suddenly there came a bright flash from my father's study. Upon going in there she came across this on his desk. It was then she believed my father to be dead, and that his dying wish was to return this, and its secrets to her."

Dryden thanked her tremendously, knowing how much the book meant to her. "I'll take good care of it," he promised.

Celena looked up and caught Dilandau's eye. Immediately he could see the pain and sadness hidden in the depths of her eyes. He walked over to her and embraced her in a comforting hug. Everyone else left the room quietly to give them some privacy.

Dilandau lifted Celena's chin with his hand, and looked her straight in the eye. "Celena, I know that was a hard thing for you to do. And I know that you're probably not ready to open up about your past. But I just want you to know that, whenever you are ready, I'm here for you."

Celena smiled through her tears, hugging him tightly. And they stayed that way for a long time, just comforting each other.

* * *

"We're fine and ready to fight," Eyria stated. Naria stood beside her, aside from a few scratches, not looking as though they had been at death's door only a few days ago.

"Well for sure you can't go back to Zaibach," Gaddes said. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Then they can stay and fight with us," Merle, said simply, licking her paw.

"But what are we doing?" Millerna asked.

"Heading for Atlantis," Dryden explained.

Viole spoke up, "Whilst Van, Hitomi, Celena and Dilandau pose as soldiers on the Flying Fortress, and we will be travelling on The Crusade, posing as an opposing force trying to get to Atlantis before Zaibach do. That way Morgana will think that Hitomi and Van are on our ship."

"We'll have all our guymelefs on board, no worries," Chesta added.

"What about Escaflowne?" Guimel put in. Zaibach are still looking for it."

"Don't worry, it's safely stashed away in a hidden compartment. Van has returned it to its original size." Gaddes assured them.

"What if they realise that they have spies in their midst?" Naria piped up.

Gatti answered with, "In that case they make a hasty escape back to The Crusade, and then it's a race against time to reach the Mystic Valley."

"Is that it?" Millerna asked flatly. "That doesn't sound very well planned."

Dallet sighed. "Well, there isn't much we can do if that situation arises. We will be in constant touch with them via the gadgets Emperor Donkirk gave us, so if they need to escape we will be ready to receive them."

"What if they capture Hitomi?" Kio asked.

"Well we've thought about it," Gaddes said slowly. "And Hitomi told us that in the event she is captured, we should carry on no matter what. She says we have to be the ones to reach Atlantis first, whether she is with us or not. There's too much at stake."

"I don't really like the sound of that," Millerna said dryly, "But I guess she is right. We won't have time to rescue her if we want to get to Atlantis."

"What if it is Van?" Merle inquired. "Morgana still needs him."

"Better yet, let's hope that nobody gets captured at all," Dryden remarked.

* * *

"This is Fire, are you all set to go?"

"Water in, yes I'm ready." Celena sat strapped in to her guymelef, Hitomi behind her.

Van was with Dilandau this time. They would separate from the girls, and meet up with Miguel in the men's' quarters. In Zaibach the men and women lived in separate sections.

The guys were to try and put a stop to the mage and beast army, whilst the girls went to hunt down Morgana and try and get a glimpse of her plan, hopefully none of them would get caught.

"Then let's go," Dilandau said, starting up his guymelef.

* * *

From Dryden's ship, their allies waved goodbye heartily, yet they were filled with dread and sorrow at whatever fate their friends were to face.

"So what now?" Gaddes asked.

Dryden sighed. "We wait till we are required to play our part." He held up the book Celena had bestowed to him. "And we find out as much as we can about Atlantis."

* * *

END OF PART ONE

Well, that was part one. Be warned, someone will get captured in the next part. And someone's past is revealed. Well, sorry again it took so long, and I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
